


Star Wars Smugglers

by Wildquill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildquill/pseuds/Wildquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clone Wars are over and now it is the time for a new age. During this new dawn the crew of the Ion Wolf set out to do what they do best. They are some of the best smugglers in the galaxy but they also enjoy doing damage to the Empire, especially when there are credits to be made. Follow Captain Vashtin and his crew as they fly the stars, looking for work, credits and of course pleasure.</p><p>Cast<br/>Captain Vashtin Draus - Human Smuggler from Jabiim<br/>First Mate Arya - Twi'lek Operative<br/>Nijia - Kaleesh Warrior<br/>Teyza - Togruta Mechanic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Malith Job Part I

“Remind me never to listen to you again Captain.” Nijia Katejia growled through the speakers of his modified clonetrooper helmet as he charged through a pair of white armored troopers. The newly minted ‘stormtroopers’ clattered to the ground of the imperial base as the powerfully built kaleesh stood over them. Neither trooper could see the stlightly reptilian humanoid’s eyes through his helmet but they knew that the warrior wasn’t thinking anything nice.

Nijia’s Lig sword penetrated the eye socked of one trooper’s helmet before he yanke the blade handle back and slashed the throat of the other one. Nearby he saw Vashtin Draus skate by across the metallic surface of the hangar they were trying to leave. The human slid over the ground like a water snake across a pond with the help of his repulsor boots. Nijia watched the Jabiimian native leap over a set of crates and fire his long barreled blastgun into the helmet of a trooper hiding behind it. There were still four troopers in the area of the hangar but none of them were keeping the pair from making an escape.

“Lets move Nijia. And stop complaining. If you didn’t want to get shot at you could have stayed on the Wolf.” Vashtin shouted over the loud piering pop of blaster fire creeping up on the two. Nijia growled back at the human before he reached back and picked up the black armored crate they were trying to remove from the Imperial base.

“You said it would be a hairy retrieval but that didn’t involve blasting through a full platoon. I can only kill them so fast.” The Kaleesh said before he bound away from the two dead troopers and closer to the hanger opening. All around him he occasionally saw the black and red armored form of Vashtin as he flashed back and forth to keep the pursuing troopers on their toes.

“Just keep moving! I’ve got your back!” Vashtin shouted before suddenly his right repulsor boot started to sputter and give out. His feet hit the ground and he tried to make up for the surge of momentum when he found himself headed right for a Stormtrooper. The human captain of the Ion Wolf stumbled and then managed to roll right into the legs of the stormy who had just moments ago been lining up a shot. It hurt like hell but the rolling crash took out the Stormtrooper in a way. Vashtin whirled quickly around and blasted the fallen soldier in the face before he grabbed at the dead man’s belt. There was the standard issue blaster and comlink but Vashtin had something better in mind. When his gloved fingers found it he couldn’t help but smile as he looked up and saw the three closest troopers moving to find a firing position on him.

“Here you go boys.” Vashtin said as he triggered the thermal detonator attached to the back of the trooper’s belt. He hurled the white and black explosive before he took off with the white utility belt in tow. In his line of work every supply counted and when the explosion rocked the hanger he just hoped the extra second to unbuckle the gear wouldn’t cost him. When he finally got through the hangar opening he saw Nijia and quickly looked for the signs of their ride. Unfortunately all they saw appeared to be an empty landing platform with tons of crate piles and what appeared to be empty fuel tanks. A whole lot of nothing.

“Where the hell is Arya and Teyza?” Vasthin asked as he tried to catch his breath. They couldn’t wait around here. Any moment and the rest of the base was going to come falling down on top of them. Suddenly when the metal flooring of the imperial base shuddered beneath his feet Vashtin realized it was already too late. A hangar door right next of them slowly opened up revealing the formidable armored shape of an Imperial AT-DP walker.

“Kortumai ka’laash.” Vashtin heard Nijia grumble next to him as the AT-DP moved another step closer to them. The armored walker’s single turret whirred as it aimed down at the pair of thieves.

“Attention thieves. You will step away from the crate now and await arrest by the stormtroopers arriving. Any attempt to escape will result in death.” A low voice squawked over the lout speaker. Vashtin’s teeth ground together at the sight of the walker. He had seen enough Imperial walkers to last a lifetime back home. Suddenly at his side his comlink chirped.

“Mister Drauss I heard you could use a pickup.” A voice smooth as polished beskar said over the comlink. The human with raggedly long hair kept in combined strands with beads and tribal motifs grinned. He loved hearing that voice, even more so when it was coming to the rescue.

“We need more than that Blue Three. We need the big guy. Then a pickup faster than a podracer on Malastare.” Vashtin would have giving anything else to have two functioning repulsor boots but reinforcements would be a close second.

“Roger that.” The human from Jabiim turned to his Kaleesh partner.

“Time to move.”

“Right!” Nijia growled before he took a step forward and hurled his Lig sword right for the AT-DP. The blade slammed right below the narrow slit of the viewport of the vehicle; nothing damaging but it made the pilot flinch. The distraction was all Vashtin needed as he sprang into action. The human and Kaleesh traded places quickly with Vashtin grabbing the crate and moving it away while Nijia raced right on ahead for the walker. When Vashtin back up he saw he Kaleesh bound up onto one crate then a larger pile and then another before he leapt for the walker.

“Merako Rah’shiiir!” Nijia growled as he landed right on the face of the walker. Vashtin grinned as he pressed a button on is blastgun. The sleek silver gray weapon reconfigured itself from a short range scatter gun pattern to a more medium range blaster carbine. He had a feeling they’d have company soon. The comlink on his belt started beeping as well and as Vashtin ducked to avoid the blast of the walker’s ball turret he saw the Kaleesh retrieve his Lig sword and then scramble up on top of the walker. Red blaster fire erupted and tried to take Nijia out. Vashtin turned and saw six new stormtroopers moving in from he left side of the landing platform while Nijia occupied the walker on the right. On his comlink the beeping got louder and louder.  
Vashtin fired a couple shots to get the soldiers to bend down low into a crouch right as the beeping turned into a full uninterrupted tone. Show time Huwg. Vashtin thought as he put a hand on the crate to brace it for what was coming next. Suddenly a explosion seemed to rock the entire platform as what appeared to be a comet hit the ground. When the smoke started to clear the stormtrooprs saw a black eggshell shaped object at the center of the crater. They slowly moved in forgetting about Vashtin and the walker. Then very quickly the eggshell started to break apart, well not so much break apart as change. The plating pulled off and revealed itself to be heavily armored durasteel sections. Inside of the eggshell the bulky skeleton of a droid unfolded itself.

Vashtin grinned and raised his comlink to his lips. “Huwg welcome our imperial friends.”

“Yes Master.” Huwg, or the HWG 915 model heavy combat droid replied as a heavy repeating blaster and single shot grenade launcher were extended from the droid’s carapace. The nearest Stormtrooper took a red round of hot plasma to the face before any of his brothers could respond. Huwg started lighting up the whole area before Vashtin heard Nijia’s voice on the com channel.

“Hey you big walking tank! Did you forget about the walker?” The Kaleesh grumbled. Huwg turned and faced the much larger vehicle and started blasting away with its repeater canon right as Nijia dove off the top of the vehicle. The Kaleesh warrior landed in a roll as Huwg fired its grenade launcher. The heavy detonite sphere smashed right into the AT-DP’s right leg. The walker fumbled for a moment before it fell face forward.

“Slap another kill on your plating Huwg. Now keep those bucketheads busy.”

“Roger Master.” Huwg declared before turning his attention back to keeping the stormtrooprs at bay. It was right then as Nijia moved to grab the other end of the crate to help Vashtin lift the load that the Ion Wolf made her appearance. With silver and blue exterior it speared through the night on heavy ion engines. Two dualset KDY maneuvering jets were set under rotating wings on either side of the CEC-MVIK class freighter that Vashtin had spent years on modifying into a nice fashionable gunship.

The vessel’s twin side mounted laser cannons pelted a new squad of stormtroopers coming in from the hanger bay that the pair of smugglers had first exited. “I recommend you move your ass Blue One and Two. Now!”

“You heard the lady.” Vashtin said quickly as he and Nijia started to hustle. The Ion Wolf turned ninety degrees and right ahead of the two they saw the cargo ramp being lowered. With Huwg still providing fire support the two raced aboard their ship with their stolen cargo intact. On board a young Togruta punched the control for the ramp release before racing off. She moved so fast that she nearly tripped over Vasthin who had collapsed on the deck.

“Easy Teyza where are you going?”

“I have to save Huwg!” She replied quickly with a warm cute voice as she raced out of the room.

“Ah he’ll be fine. Phew…”

The Kaleesh moved up and dragged the Captain up. “You need to get back to drilling with me again my friend.” Nijia said as he removed his modified clonetrooper helmet.

“That crate was heavy and you know it. Anyhow I’ll take that under advice if we survive the next hour. Get to the guns.”

“Very well.” The Kaleesh said as they both felt the Wolf turn and move below them. It was time for droid pickup. Vashtin moved through the same door that Teyza had taken. He moved into the main cargo hold and saw the young Togruta with orange skin and white markings already preparing the ‘grabber’ to retrieve Huwg.

“Did you prime the charges?” The Togrutan girl said nothing but quickly moved her hand below the control board to flick a small switch.

“Good. Lets get Huwg’s big metal butt back.” The Captain said as he kicked a release on the ground and opened a circular door that opened up into the firefight raging below. The shields of the Ion Wolf would hold against small arms fire but Huwg’s durasteel armor couldn’t hold out forever. Vashtin clicked in a blue button sending a recall signal to the droid. On a small display linked to the underbelly cam they saw the droid move quickly into position before changing back to his eggshell form before Teyza pressed the magnet activation button. With a loud clang the droid was lifted right from the ground back into the Ion Wolf.

Vashtin had to admit that the girl was picking up things fast. “Good job. Make sure the doors are sealed and then strap in. It’s going to be a bumpy ride.” The human male activated the ship com channel. “Eggshell is back in his carton. Let’s say our farewells.”

“Roger that Blue One.” Vashtin felt the Wolf turning beneath them before they started rocketing away from the base. He smiled as he moved into the main viewing area ahead and below of the cockpit. Most of the view was taken up by a scenic view of Malith’s rolling mountains. Two screens however showed the review cam’s imagery of the Ironfast, the Imperial base that he and Nijia had just escaped out of.

“Time for the storm.” He said quietly before he pulled out a detonator and pressed the single red button on the remote. In the rear cams the feed suddenly showed a massive fireball emerging from the base proper. Before the base had been alerted to the theft that the human and Kaleesh had working on they had secretly planted a number of charges at the base’s central reactor. While all the Imperials were focused on the people trying to escape no one searched for something they had left behind. So as intended all along by Vashtin’s generous contractor the team had not only stolen a valuable cargo but they had also stirred up major trouble on Malith which would pull Imperial resources from Kalduun the crew’s main stomping grounds. All in all it was a pretty nice job as far as what they had been getting after Imperial control in the region started to tighten up. Now all the crew had to do now was to make its way sneakily past the massive blockade of ships that would be slowly moving in to blockade Malith after the base was destroyed.

Fast as the Ion Wolf could go if it blasted out of Malith right now all it would take would be one lucky scan from any of the vessels currently in orbit and then the ship would be painted with a big fat imperial warrant. So for the time being they had to rest up, play it safe until the exfiltration part of the op was ready and then it would be clear sailing and then a nice lockbox full of credits. Let’s just make sure we get there in one piece Vasthin thought to himself before he headed up towards the cockpit. While they had some down time he had to make sure to thank their daring pilot personally for her services.


	2. The Malith Job Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Ion Wolf has some time to relax while they plan their next move to get off Malith alive.

Vashtin Draus entered the cockpit of the Ion Wolf. Inside at the pilot’s chair sat a lovely orange twi’lek. Her skin had the color of a burning sun and he knew that she could burn brighter than a new star if she wanted to. She wore a pair of tight blue pants, silver edged black boots and a dark blue top with a small pilot utility pack that settled over her bust. It was a far call from the attire that Vashtin had met her in but she still looked undeniably sexy, especially after such a close escape.

“You’re getting sloppy mudboy.” She said softly without even turning to the male from Jabiim. A small grin flared on his lips. The twi’lek was the only one who called him mudboy, a joking nickname for him since all she had known about of Jabiim before meeting Vashtin was that it was cold and muddy. For a moment Vashtin paused at the door before checking a info panel fixed into the left wall. Unfortunately there was still no messages from Breeker. When he moved closer into the cockpit he looked out and saw the dark interior of the cavern surrounding his ship. When they set out on the job the crew of the Ion Wolf had spent a good deal of finding refuges for after the base theft was complete. Vashtin knew things would be rough after that and even now the Imperials had a fleet of TIE fighters scouring the region around the Ironfast base. 

“Well it took us a bit longer to set the charges in the base. We didn’t want to start the party before we were sure we would have some serious detonation. Setting up bombs is not something to be rushed. Were you worried?”

“Why? Cause if you died I’d be able to stop this crazy lifestyle and find a nice comfy corporate job and get lazy investigating corporate fraud?”

“You could never go straight ma’am.”

“Haha…I’d still last longer than you in a regular job. But the boredom would suck. How did Nijia do?” Arya said as she finally turned towards him. Her misty green eyes looked over Vashtin while her lips curved into a small smile.

“A little banged up after fighting a walker bare handed but then he is a Kaleesh, they should have brought three if they wanted to stop him. It’s nice to have backup out there. Factor in the elements that people hear Kaleesh and they think about Grevious, well that’s a nice crystal in our lightsaber.” Vashtin said as he leaned in close to the orange twi’lek, made to kiss Arya’s lips but at the last second he moved past her and then pressed a button that pulled up a readout of ship information.

“Looks like the number two engine might need some work. Might be a shaky capacitor.” Vashtin said as he saw Arya roll her eyes.

“You’re the worst.” She scoffed as she turned her face from him.

“Yeah but I’m the best at being worst. We’ve got at least hour of downtime. I think I need you to check out an injury of mine. Might have pulled something below the belt.” Vashtin’s hand quickly moved up to block Arya’s swing. When he caught her gloved hand he leaned in and kissed her orange lips. She struggled for a moment but as he pulled her arm towards him he kept her lips flush with hers. Somehow even when the crew was running lean she always tasted like spice and it drove Vashtin mad when he couldn’t enjoy a kiss before a mission. What followed with her usually was always worth getting her riled up.

“Mrmm…” Arya said when she finally pulled away. “You think you’re so smooth Draus.” Arya said before keying in a lock on the ship controls. Vashtin relaxed his grip slightly but then received a punch from the twi’lek’s other hand.

“Hu’oh.. okay maybe I deserve that hah.” He said as he released her other hand and backed away. Arya was out of the chair and on him well before he stopped moving. The twi’lek threw her body against the taller human. She held his body against hers, kissing his beard covered cheeks and running her hands over the plates of his armor.

“Come on.” He whispers to her quickly before grabbed her hand and taking her down the steps leading from the cockpit down to main floor of the ship. They turned a corner and then moved through a corridor before making another right. After that, they slipped into the captain’s chamber and then their hands were on each other once more. Arya had just enough time to kick off her boots before she heard a quick shuffling as Vashtin fell one her once more.

The lovely orange Twi’lek’s utility chestpack and her top were quickly removed. The simple bra fell to the ground quickly after as Vashtin grabbed her large breasts in his hands. Leaning down on her as he shouldered Arya’s upper body against the bed he greedily attacked and supped on her breasts and nipples. Her nipples were a slightly darker shade of orange than her skin and already her nubs were hardening as his pink tongue quietly washed and surfed over her nipples and areolas.

“Mrammmm.. Vash…” Arya moaned out as her fingers moved through his hair. The Twi’lek kept her lover’s head right where she wanted him as her legs rubbed against his sides as he lingered over her. Vashtin could feel the increased beating of her heart as took a nipple in his mouth and yanked it gently before releasing the nub. “Aahhh… you know I’m sensitive you jerk.” Arya told him quickly before capturing his chin in her hands and pulling him into a wet hot kiss. The Twi’lek loved the naughty taste of her own flesh lingering on his lips before the human from Jabiim pulled back. He quickly tossed off his dark light armor plates and then his undershirt before he quickly helped Arya pull her pants down. As usually the naughty orange humanoid below him wore no panties. Upon closer examination he smelled that she was already wet and his eyes caught the glimmer of sensual condensation on her outer lips. His cock throbbed in his pants at the sight before Arya bent forward and started grabbing at his buckle.

The Twi’lek was extremely acrobatic and she felt little strain as her back bend forward to the point where her naked breasts were hanging just above the bed that lay in between her feet. Her agile fingers that usually occupied with punching commands into datapads or control consoles undid the Human’s belt and then tugged down his pants and undershorts. A small coooh of delight emanated from her lips as her eyes flashed up towards Vashtin. His cock was already big and he was still not even fully erect. Arya decided to help him out and quickly took the base of his cock in her fingers while she took his head in her lips.

“Nrahhh.. fuck… so wet and warm.” Vashtin breathed out as Arya quickly started to lick and suck on his cock. His manhood throbbed under her sultry embrace. As her tongue washed underneath and around the crown of his cock he felt the first bead of salty precum leak out before she started going deeper and deeper on his length. Before long the Human grabbed gently onto the Twi’lek’s shoulders and pulled her off his cock before pushing her back down onto the bed. Vashtin shuffled out of his pants and then climbed up on top of Arya. While one hand grabbed at her breasts and gave her a nice squeeze the other hand positioned the tip of his cock right against Arya’s increasingly wet pussy before he started to thrust inside of his Twi’lek lover.

Arya felt her lips part as her lover’s thick cock pushed inside of her silken embrace. Her hands flopped to the sides and started slowly scratching against the comforter as he took her with fast and long thrusts. She felt his hips start to slam against her own before he squeezed her breasts again. The orange Twi’lek felt her release starting to well up in her core as her nails left the blankets on top of the bed and grabbed onto Vashtin’s shoulders. He wasn’t particularly broad shouldered but he still had the muscle of a trained soldier and it made Arya weak in the knees any time she saw his exposed arms or chest. “Fuck… fuck me Vash… please… make me wet as a Kaminoan storm. Yeah….Yeaaghhhmmm.”

On top of the horny orange being Vashtin never stopped his relentless drive into her pussy. His lips occasionally returned to her nipples but he enjoyed spanking her ass as well. The loud crack of his flat hand on her plush ass excited him to no end. Inside of her wet molten sex he could feel his cock throbbing at quicker and quicker intervals. Arya’s pussy was moving as well, locking in around him as she pulsed as each new roll of his hips pushed her to new levels of physical pleasure. The heat billowing from his balls started to boil over and when Arya grabbed her feet and pulled her legs back to push her pussy up that extra set of inches it not only made thrusting easier and more enjoyable but the tightness increased.

“Your… pussy is going to kill me one day love…” He barely managed to gasp out before he started to cum when her pussy started to really tighten up around his cock. Vashtin groaned out as Arya screamed below him.

She held onto her feet as much as she could to keep her cunt as tight and close around the cock she craved as possible. The Twi’lek was cumming even before the human pounding away at her pussy. When she started to feel the intense spray of his hot warm cum the lingering part of her mind not pushed out by her own orgasm started to melt away. The two lay there together basking in the sexual bliss of their union. Arya nestled against Vashtin’s chest with one lekku swung around his hip and the other falling on her back. Her fingers moved gently over his flesh as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

“Can’t we just stay here?”

“After, we still have a lot of work to do. And if we want to get through it alive we need to get back to work.” The human said as he stroked her head tails. The orange skinned body shivered beneath him. A smile formed on the bearded face knowing how much sensitive Arya was to being touched like that. She gave him a shove on his shoulder and then rose up from the bed, cum still sticky between her legs.

“You talk of work and then start rubbing all of my naughty places. You’re going to have to be punished for that.” The orange twi’lek said with a sassy tone before she strode out of the cabin and into the refhresher. Vashtin had to grin at that. I sure didn’t fall for her bedside manner. The human from Jabiim thought before he followed after her. The two washed each other quickly and without too much fooling around and then Arya went off to the cockpit while Vashtin made his way to the main room to go over the details of the next stretch of their journey.

As Vashtin moved out into the open space on the port side of the Ion Wolf he saw Nijia working on his craft. The Kaleesh warrior was going through a string of motions and practice drills. Each strike seemed to be faster as the Kaleesh built up speed and sweat with a determined look on his orange muscular flesh.

“Captain.” The Kaleesh declared simply before he stopped his movements and sheathed his blade. Vashtin was glad to see the warrior was preparing for combat, they would need his skills for the rest of the operation. What he wasn’t happy to see was a young sad faced Togruta who was hovering over what appeared to be one of Huwg’s arms.

“Teyza what’s wrong?” Vashtin asked as he sat down into one of the ruddy brown fabric couches. Teyza continued to slowly work at fixing up some of the internal servos that allowed the combat droid to move its arms and rapidly defend a hot spot.

“He always gets damaged. You make him go into battle too much.” The young girl said with a determined if not sorrowful expression and tone to her words.

Vashtin had to roll his eyes at that. It was just a droid to him. He’d seen them protect and destroy on his homeworld and he never thought they were anything more than metal and circuitry. But somehow the young girl from Coruscant had developed a tie with the big metal killing machine.

“We need Huwg to come help us otherwise the bad guys would blast us to bits. If it were not for Huwg and you fixing him up sometimes we wouldn’t be here. We’d be dead and you’d be all alone with Arya.”

“And I’m not nearly as lenient on young ladies as he is Teyza.” Arya said as she strode into the room. Teyza’s eyes widened slightly before she bowed her head and got back to work.

The orange twi’lek looked over at Vashtin expectantly. “I have us on course. Reeder came through, says the Sentinel is just about ready to head out. Let’s make it quick.”

“Thanks. Alright listen up. First part of the job went pretty smooth so we’re going to continue with that on the rest of it. We’re almost home but with the blockade and us not being on the Imperial’s favorite list we need to make sure that the ship doesn’t get pained with a bit kill order. To do that we’re going to need this shuttle.” Vashtin said before triggering a switch and activating the central holo projector. The equipment was actually nestled inside the holographic chess board. The board split in two and a large lens revealed itself and immediately cast the room with a ghastly blue glow.

An image of a Imperial Sentinel class shuttle appeared before them. “As you can see it’s a decent sized ship, large enough to cover us in its sensor shadow. We just need to put it on our outbound trajectory.”

“I’m assuming you don’t plan to ask nicely.” Nijia said with a grunt and Arya smiled behind Vashtin.

“Of course not, where would the fun be in that? Alright first thing we’re going to need is to have Arya and Teyza do some very convincing acting.”

\---------------

“This is Shuttle Yasla responding to distress call from escape pod. We have reached the site of the escape pod. Looks pretty bad. We’ll investigate and then return to our normal route.” The captain of the shuttle declared as the landing gear were deployed. The copilot beside him looked worriedly at the wreckage where the escape pod had crashed into the ground.

“I don’t know captain looks like something is off. The damage doesn’t look like it would come from an escape pod that fell from space. It looks like it was launched in atmosphere.”

“Selding shut your mouth and help me. We’ve imperial citizens to help. I’ll not here that academy hogspittle.” Captain Kuno declared as he undid his harness and headed out to assist with the escape pod. Lieutenant Selding gave a sigh as he nonetheless unlocked his own harness and followed the black haired captain.

The two got down the landing ramp and quickly went over to the escape pod. The voices in the distress call had been two women, a mother and daughter apparently. Captain Kuno was surprised to find a man lying back amidst the charred earth.

“What is this?” Kuno asked as Selding arrived. The lieutenant immediately had his hand on his blaster. Unfortunately as his gloved fingers brushed the handle of his blaster a hand gripped his head, and that of Captain Kuno’s.

“It is a distraction.” A guttural warrior voice declared behind them before the hand pulled Selding and Kuno’s skull together. There was a loud ‘whack’ before darkness took him.

\---------  
“I thought I said to kill them when they came to the pod.” Vashtin said as he dusted himself off and then pulled his blaster.

“No killing, not for these two. They are not stormtroopers and were deceived by a cry for help. We’re not murderers Vashtin.” Nijia said as he pushed both the unconscious forms into the hole that had been created when they launched the empty escape pod from the Ion Wolf. Vashtin looked the two forms and felt his fingers tense on his blaster. He wanted to kill them, they were Imperials and killing Imperials was one of his best talents. But the Kaleesh was right, they were just poor saps in a way but poor saps that nonetheless were part of a bigger machine. Still he couldn’t afford a pissed of Nijia.

“If they wake up and somehow get word out I’ll be having words.” Vashtin said before he put his blaster away and quickly removed the comlinks and blasters off of both the officers.

“Of course Captain.”

“Alright, call Arya and tell her to get back her ASAP. I’m going to get the shuttle back online.” Vashtin said and quickly got onto the shuttle. The controls were easy enough to navigate. The human had flown a Lambda class here and there and the Sentinel just felt like a bigger and more ungainly cousin. So long as she can get the job done I don’t care how she looks. Vashtin thought to himself as he started powering up the engines. On the sensor board he spotted the Wolf coming in. Once it landed Nijia went in and grabbed a pair of spacesuits for the two of them and climbed back onto the Sentinel.

Vashtin looked up as Nijia approached. “Everything setup on their end?” Vashtin asked as he looked through the communication logs. The smuggler captain wanted to know what they’d be dealing with in orbit. Every scrap of information would help them escape. Plus he had to double check exactly which orbiting ship the shuttle was supposed to meet with.

“Looks that way. Arya says not forget your zipper when you suit up.” The Kaleesh said before he stepped into the bulky suit. Vashtin gave him a bit of a growl of a grin at that.

“Funny man. Alright let’s get out of this system. Hope the Imps won’t smell your scent from inside this can.” Vashtin said as he finished preparing the ship and slowly started getting them on their way.

In no time the Sentinel craft was on approach to the Imperial blockade. Out ahead of them the Star Destroyer Dominion waited for them. The star destroyer was huge and intimidating and yet it was only one out of three powerful ships currently presiding over Malith. The Sentinel was registered to arrive at the Star Destroyer about an hour ago and as they got within sensor range Vashtin had a felling they would have some explaining to do. Thankfully the smuggler’s plans didn’t call for sticking around long enough.

“This is the Star Destroyer Dominion to shuttle Yasla. You were supposed to be here some time ago. Why the delay?”

“I’m sorry Dominion the engines have been giving us a lot of trouble. It started up en route and we were closer to you then a port. Requesting immediate repairs on the … oh no.”

“What is it Yasla?”The shipboard officer asked. Vashtin smiled before he started fiddling with the controls. It felt bad to destroy such a ship but if it meant he and his crew didn’t have to look over their shoulders then it was definitely worth it.

“We’ve got bad signs all across the board. Something is going critical in the engines. Send help Dominion. By the force,” The human added more worry to his voice. “The engines are overheating. We have to the escape pods now!” Vashtin cut the line when the imperial officer tried to figure out what was going on. After that the human from Jabiim and his Kaleesh copilot quickly headed out the craft after leaving a nice timed charged to detonate in conjunction with their escape.

After that the two simply hovered down to the Ion Wolf waiting safely beneath the shuttle and being masked by its shadow and they were almost home free. “How we looking Arya?” Vashtin asked over his comlink which was now back to being hooked up to his ship.

“Ready to spring Captain. Jump locked in to detonation sequence and here… we… go.” Arya said before suddenly the Ion Wolf leapt forward to lightspeed. The crew of the Dominion never saw the other ship the whole time. All they saw was a shuttle apparently having a major breakdown before it exploded off their bow. The situation was listed as an accident and logged after rescue crews attempted to find any signs of the crew. Fortunately no one had actually died but the shuttle explosion had given the crew of the Ion Wolf its ticket out of Malith space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting


	3. The Black Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Vashtin looks to get a new job from the crime lord Corto.

The room was shrouded in darkness. The walls of the room were red, meant to heighten the erotic flavor. Fortunately beyond the darkness and the room décor Vasthin had invested in something else to spice up an evening with Arya. The human smuggler captain born on the rain soaked world of Jabiim had bought a small portion of glitterstim when after the crew had acquired rooms at the Blue Ark Hotel.

The place with blue neon lighting had been a favorite of the crew’s back when it had just been Vashtin and Arya aboard the Ion Wolf. Tonight the pair were celebrating their latest mission. Given the long odds of basically punching the Imperial war machine right in their nose Vashtin had figured enjoying himself to the max was the way to go.

“Mrmmmm Vash… don’t forget that you’re supposed to meet Corto in the morning…” Arya moaned out slowly as she lay back on the plush black bedding of their suite. The orange skinned twi’lek’s skin glistened with oil and sweat as she let out another soft moan. Between her legs a young woman named Faye was feasting on her pussy. Vash himself rested behind Faye with his cock nestled right beneath her. Faye had oiled them all up during their first round and now Vashtin was about to kick off the second and likely third round properly with a bit of glitterstim. Faye had already partaken and Arya chose to eschew the substance. Vashtin had left her side with a kiss saying that it was more for him and Faye then and then taken up place behind the human girl with black hair before he placed some of the substance on Faye’s back.

“Hehe Vash, you’re full of surprises.” The lovely human with breasts just shy of Arya’s cup size said before she leaned down to take another slow lick of Arya’s pussy.

Vashtin grinned as he let his beard tickle Faye’s back before he licked up some of the substance. The moment that the glitterstim hit his tongue it was like the entire galaxy was just him in the room with the two amazing ladies. Beyond increasing the threshold of pleasure one’s mind could attain some forms of glitterstim allowed the user the gain temporary telepathic powers. Vashtin had discovered that using such a substance in sexual encounters was one of his favorite pleasures in the world next to flying and pulling off heists against Imperial scum.

His tongue rubbed up and down over the smooth skin of Faye’s back. Every bit of glitterstim that met his tongue simply continued to ignite the pleasure flowing through his body. His cock was rock hard and Faye’s pussy felt as wet as her skin. The pleasure of even just brushing against her pussy made his length throb with pleasure.

“Looks like the engine is recharged.” Vashtin chuckled. He had taken Arya first in the evening, that almost went without saying. Even when the two found someone like Faye to share she always received his affections first. He looked up across the young girl’s body and saw his lover’s eyes watching him intently. Arya bit her lips gently before she moaned out again. Vashtin knew from experience just how much she liked her pussy played with and licked. Just thinking of the spicy taste of her pussy send a tendril of hot pleasure coursing through the captain’s cock. With the glitterstim coursing through his mind he felt Faye’s own need to be fucked by the hard cock stirring up her arousal. Looking down he noticed her looking back at her with vibrant brown eyes. The bearded human gave her a short grin before he squeezed her nice juicy ass and then pushed his cock up inside of her pussy.

“Ooooohhh… Vash….fuck.. so warm. I’ve missed your cock inside of me.” Faye cooed out before she turned her faced and went back to sucking and licking away at Arya’s clit and pussy. Vashtin started bobbing his body slightly up and down as he fucked Faye doggy style on the bed while her lips never removed themselves from Arya’s needy pussy. The orange twi’lek herself constantly rubbed her nice perky breasts while occasionally pinching and tweaking a nipple as she watched Vashtin fucking Faye. Vashtin groaned out as his balls started to slap again and again against Faye’s pussy lips as he fucked her good and rough. The cycle of pleasure he experienced was amazing. It was as if he was in tune with both Faye and Arya’s sexual needs, their cravings. Better still they mixed with his own and each time his cock penetrated Faye’s pussy and Faye’s lips connected with Arya’s clit or labia the circle of pleasure erupted once again.

After a bit more doggystyle Vashtin decided to change things up. He grabbed onto aye’s form and shifted her onto her back while pushing her back into Arya’s waiting embrace. The orange twi’lek smiled as she embraced the lovely black haired girl from behind. Her hands immediately started playing with Faye’s breasts, rubbing and squeezing them to her hearts content while Vashtin moved into position to continue fucking her.

“You like his cock don’t you Faye.” Arya whispered to the girl as her fingers of one hand reached down, rubbing all over Faye’s body as she reached down to the girl’s lovely vagina.

“I do Ayra. I’m jealous that you get to enjoy it so much when you guys are off on your adventures.”

“Hehe well don’t forget that even though you get to enjoy it that it belongs firstly to me. Enjoy the privilege you’re about to receive.” Arya whispered into Faye’s ears as she leaned in close and licked along Faye’s neck before she nibbled on her ear lobe. Faye’s entire body shuddered from the treatment and then when Vashtin pushed his cock inside of her once more it was enough to make the human girl cum right there. Vashtin growled out as he felt her pussy muscles contacted around his cock, but he never stopped. Her tight squeezing pussy felt so good around his cock that to stop would have been madness. Arya’s fingers stroking Faye’s pussy made the black haired girls insides jump and pulse even more. It felt as if a black hole had enveloped Vashtin’s cock as it tried to milk everything right out of his cock. The human captain growled out as he leaned in closer and thrust inside his cock inside of the lovely raven haired woman once again. It didn’t take long for his thrusts to lose any semblance of pacing. His pleasure was mounting, made even more incredible and heated as he felt the reverberations of pleasure coursing from Faye.

Vashtin met the zenith of his pleasure quite suddenly. It hit him like a comet erupting inside of his loins. His hips continued to move, thrusting forward and back to penetrate Faye’s pussy while Arya’s hand held her legs open and continued playing with her pussy. Faye’s eyes opened and shut and her legs spasmed under the two’s sexual treatments as she started moaning loudly once again.  
“Ooohh… Stars… fuck.. that’s it… mmmm.m.. give me your cum Vash… yes…. That’s it…” Faye’s left arm reached back and held onto Arya as her head rolled back just as Vashtin started to cum. She moaned out weakly while Arya’s fingers ontinued stroking her pussy and stomach while Vashtin’s cock penetrated deep inside of her sex as he started to erupt inside of her. His cum speared out into Faye’s vaginal tunnel, superheating her wet oiled up sex as he groaned out. Arya watched the occurrence eagerly with no hint of jealousy in her eyes. She loved the occasional threesome, otherwise Faye wouldn’t have gotten such treatment without at least three blaster bolts in her body.

As the three slowly started to relax Vashtin leaned in and kissed over both of Faye’s breasts and her lips before he moved onto Arya. At Arya he took special care to linger for more than a moment as he stuck his tongue inside of her lover’s mouth while Faye nuzzled his neck, grateful for their latest sexual encounter. In no time the three settled down on the bed. None of them were calling it a night however. Faye was on her comlink checking in with one other girl and Vashtin was enjoying some Alderranian bourbon while Arya rest her head on his stomach.

“I can’t believe how long it’s been since we were here. These jobs seem to get longer and longer Vash.” She said as she pulled away from his chest and looked up at him.

“I know but they still pay incredibly well. If we quit these and started making some investments we could probably just quit our lives of crime and setup a used starship lot somewhere.”

“I hope you’re joking Jabiim. Not only would that be boring as watching Gundarks shit but it would likely force me to leave you and steal your ship.” Vashtin chuckled and kissed his orange skinned lover before he took another drink. The last thing that the smuggler captain recalled was hearing Faye say something about how Starla was going to be able to make it. Everything else became a swirling blur after that.

 

Vashtin slowly stirred from the bed. At least he had thought it was the bed but as his hands started rubbing over the surface he was laid out on he realized it was too rough to be bedding. It felt like carpet. Worse as he continued shifting on his back his fingers ran into something that wasn’t carpet and it definitely wasn’t bed either. Sithspit, at least it’s dry. But still blegh. Vasthin thought as he rolled over on his side away from the vomit.

“Never again.” The smuggler captain grunted and he pushed himself up onto his knees and then rose up. He looked over onto the bed and found Arya there, splayed out with a blue twi’lek and Faye lying on the bed as well. All three were naked but the sheets did manage to obscure some of their features. The last night was a blur but the human from Jabiim remembered pieces of quite the interesting sexual encounter. He vaguely recalled something forcing him out of bed late at night. Unfortunately he also was now dealing with a ringing headache and something else seemed to be physically pounding on his head. It took him a while to realize that the pounding was actually something pounding on the door to the room.

“Mrmmm.. can you get that sweetie, thanks.” Arya mumbled softly from the bed as Vashtin rose up and inched towards the door. Before he opened it however he thought better of going in without a weapon. He moved over to his pants and his blaster belt and quickly grabbed his weapon. Inching slowly towards the door the captain hung to the side of the wall that would allow the least amount of exposure before he activated the release. His fingers gripped the weapon tightly in case of trouble as the door moved open to the side with a quiet woosh.

Vashtin let out a slow sigh of relief when he saw the pinkish tan skinned head of Nijia looked down at him. The Kaleesh did not look amused. “You forgot didn’t you?”

“No of course I didn’t forget… umm just for shits and giggles. Forget what?”

“The meeting with Corto. I told Arya to remind you before… well before you do what you always do at the Ark. He’s not a patient man captain.” The Kaleesh said with his rigid solemn tone.

“No.. no of course I remember the meeting.” Meeting Corto had been the last thing on his mind when he finally managed to wake up, strung out and hungover. This was not going to be good.

“It was supposed to start an hour ago at Corto’s office.”

“Echuta! Really? Alright well then let’s go, let’s do this thing.” Vashtin said before he moved forward. Nijia stopped him short however with a strong Kaleesh grip.

“First things first captain. Go wash off real quick in and shower and make sure when you try to leave this room again you have clothes on.” The Kaleesh warned. Vashtin realized suddenly that the only thing he had on him right now was the stain of vomit on his fingers.

“Hell of a way to start the day.” Vashtin said before he gave the Kaleesh a two fingered salute and then closed the door. The smuggler captain quickly got to work rinsing off and donning clean clothes. After he replaced his blaster in his holster along with equipping his vibroblade and his Kastrum blaster he opened the door once more and followed the Kaleesh out. “Next time remind me to tell Corto we need a few more days of R and R.”

“It has been a week since we got back to Kalduun. You can’t spend more than that much time bedding a failed model and feeding your bad habits captain.”

“What’s your rush my friend? The war is over, if we do too much, especially jobs that piss off the imperials it is likely to get us set with a nice fat bounty and kill order if they ever ID the Wolf.” Vashtin said as the two departed from the Ark hotel.

“This is true enough. Then perhaps we should also consider finding new stomping grounds, at least for a month maybe. Kalduun is too close to Malith for my liking.”

“Kalduun has the people that pay the most for a crew like ours my warrior friend. Stop worrying so much. I’m sure Corto is angling to line us up with a nice delivery job, no Imperial entanglements.”

“Since when has Corto given us anything close to a Blue Milk run?” Nijia asked as they passed through a busy market corridor. On each side people were peddling their wares, mostly illicit goods that were illegal on many of the neighboring systems. It was this and other things that gave Kalduun the feeling that Vashtin loved. The planet was a nest of outlaws, never boring. You earned what you earned, along with whatever you could steal and hold onto. On his home planet everyone was basically enslaved to the Empire’s foundries and manufacturing centers. The will to resist had been snuffed out of the Jabiim people a long time ago. It had been no place for a brash warrior like Vashtin.

“You’re right. Maybe I was just remembering that I was a captain of a heavily modified combat vessel with a crew that includes a genuine Kaleesh warrior and student of General Grevious along with one of the best designed war machines that credits could buy.”

“I never studied under Grevious.”

“Don’t tell Corto that. I spun him the tale of how you two were hunting pals way back before he got fitted for a droid chassis.”

“So that’s why you always want me along when you meet him.”

“Of course. This is the guy who killed his own brother when he didn’t deliver a shipment of stolen blasters. There is no way in hell I’d ever sit down with that sort of crazy without at least someone worth a full squad of stormtroopers.”

“Your generous compliment notwithstanding let us get this over with.”

“My thoughts exactly. Hey look at it this way, maybe he’ll be in a good mood.”

\--------

“An hour late?! Is this some sort of joke to you Vashtin?” Corto Vas growled at one of his two henchmen in his office. Vasthin’s preditions that Corto might be in a good mood had proved laughably false. He would have laughed if the gesture might not have risked him and Nijia being strapped into a rocket and fired into the nearby sun. Corto was just that crazy, and that resourceful.

“Is this a joke to you? Huh? That my time isn’t valuable? Boggs what do you think? Do you think this is funny?!”

“Not funny at all Mr. Vas.”

“Not funny at all Vashtin! And Boggs would know! He’s a prankster! A goram comedic genius!” Vashtin’s eyes looked over to heavy built human who didn’t look like he had ever once smiled in his life.

“Ahem, as I said Corto.”

Corto pulled out a vibroblade and slammed it into is desk a mere twelve inches from where Vashtin was sitting. “Don’t all me Corto you little punk, you haven’t even come close to earning that.”

“As I was saying Mr. Vas. I meant no disrespect. I simply got held up handling some crew matters.”

“Sure sure, and the reason your eyes are blood shot is cause you have a medical condition. I do not want to hear it Vashtin. I should gut you right now for this, or better, tell the Imperial office around here that you and your crew were the ones to set their base on fire. Hehe I bet that would be really funny. That would be a riot. What do you think Boggs.”

“A fucking riot indeed Mr. Vas. I could go walk over right now.”

“Lets not do anything that we’d all regret. Mr. Vas, I profusely apologize for my tardiness. I regret any insult that it may have brought to you. I’m a smuggler captain, at your service. Please… let me be of service. Then nobody has to get gutted and no one talks to the Stormies.”

“Heh.. sure sure. It would be a bitch cleaning up all the blood anyhow. Alright asshole listen and listen good. The reason I may be a bit cross is because the job I have for you is bigger than just about all the work you’ve done for me in the past.”

Vashtin’s ears perked up at the mention of a big job. Big job meant big payout. Of course it also meant bigger risks. “I’m very interested to hear the details Mr. Vas.”

“Hehe.. try to remember that sort of optimism once I give you all the details kid. And keep your mouth shut, there is going to be a lot of them.”

Vashtin listened and listened well. By the end of the conversation, once the objectives had been gone over and the terms agreed upon the human and the Kaleesh exited Corto’s office. Back in the market Vashtin let out a long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to enjoy a small moment of peace. “Well that is absolutely the farthest thing from a Blue Milk Run I’ve ever heard of.”


	4. Recovery Job at the Beklor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go quite as planned for the crew of the Ion Wolf when they are given the task to bring in the daughter of an Imperial Moff.

Vashtin felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. The stomachache made playing the game all the more foolish but he wasn’t about to just let Nijia win. That would just be dumb. His eyes lazily looked over the screen on the ball. The sphere itself had a diameter of barely a foot and its weight made it easy for just about anyone to toss. The screen that the grungy looking spacer was observing showed grid with light and dark slots that were occupied by the game pieces. His fingers hovered over the two analog controls as he set up his move.

Nijia looked like a statue for all the Kaleesh showed off about his emotion. His modified clone trooper helmet lay on the small stand set near his chair and it seemed that he had two fierce looking competitors in the game. “You have to put that there?” Vashtin asked while not letting his eyes leave the board.

“With you around I never know when we might suddenly have explosive decompression. It’s prudent to have it. Plus… I realized that it appears to unsettle you.” The Kaleesh made a noise that Vashtin had come to understand was the sound of what the boney orange skinned beings made when they laughed. His mind ticked away as he tried to find the right move. 

“It should only be worn to unsettle your enemies. Not your com…. Not your captain you leathery faced tree bum.” Vashtin said before he finally keyed in his move. His piece moved to its new position and then the screen went blank. Satisfied he had moved into the right position in the game the native of Jabiim tossed the ball almost angrily towards the Kaleesh. The warrior caught it easily with a sharp smile before he waiting a moment to hear the beep signally the system was ready for his move. 

“I shall take that under advisement captain. But seeing as how we’re going into a mission that even you have been having misgivings about I think it’s prudent.” The Kaleesh quickly inserted a command into the ball and then gave Vashtin a toothy grin. Somehow on the Kaleesh the expression looked anything but friendly. As Nijia tossed back the game system the damned thing had landed in Vashtin’s hand for two seconds before the screen made a jubilant nose announcing that once again the Kaleesh had won.

“I hope you choke on mud. Damn thing is rigged.” The Kaleesh warrior laughed heartily at the human before accepting the ball back. Vashtin knew that the warrior had a knack for the puzzle game and he figured he’d never beat someone at a military simulacrum system who had way more knowledge in tactics than Vashtin had ever received. Guess that’s the difference between men born to be soldiers and men forced to be soldiers. Vashtin rose up and noticed that Arya had entered into the main galley of the Ion Wolf. 

The orange skinned twi’lek thumbed back towards the cockpit access corridor and Vasthin nodded. “Time for my shift.” The captain from Jabiim moved swiftly along the main spine of the ship and then climbed the steps up into the cockpit to start off his shift at the helm. They were still about a few hours from Kaluhtan. It was time to start getting prepared. Their target was a young lady named Gemyline Croft, daughter of the Imperial Governor Avil Croft.

According to Corto she was being held at the Beklor Hotel by group of mercenaries. Corto needed Vashtin and the crew to help with the exit strategy and claimed to have a different group in place to handle the actual rescue work. The job sounded too good to be true; Corto had said that the other crew was the best of the best, his Alpha team and there would be no problem. Describing the mission to his own crew had been anything but a walk in the holopark. 

“So basically we’re just relying on Corto telling us the truth. Of course I’m a little annoyed. This Alpha Team seems like an insult. There is no other crew in this sector that is as good as we are at getting people out of hard locked up places.”

Arya had scoffed at him. “I can think of at least four other groups in the region that can pull of a job without ever raising an alarm. Our track record with quiet jobs is not good.”

“You use Huwg every mission. Things always ‘get loud’.” Teyza said with folded arms and a bit of a scowl on her lips.

The Captain of the Ion Wolf chuckled. “Kid you’re too young to be so cynical. You keep frowning like that and that’s how your face will be forever.” Vashtin said as he perched on the main circular console in the galley area. Teyza was standing near the corridor entrance of the front of the ship while Arya was settled on one of the plush well-worn couches with a datapad in her hands. Nijia, constantly the supportive warrior stood in Vashtin’s shadow. Any doubts the Kaleesh had; he appeared to be keeping them to himself.

“Now I know that things don’t always go according to plan. But that’s why we have Huwg and that’s also why I’ve made the Wolf into the ship she is. My beauty isn’t meant for pleasure cruising, she’s meant to be raiding battlefields and then getting out faster than she shows up. I want to hear about a crew with better successes than us when the chips are down.”

“So far I’ve found at least two, Rylin Darkfyre a Mandalorian operator and…..”

“Enough I already accepted the job and Corto is not the type that you can say no too, especially if you want to live. If his Alpha Team doesn’t get the job done right well than we’ll just have to do what we do best. End of story.” The Captain from Jabiim had declared before he departed the galley area. 

Now settled into the cockpit and reminiscing of his way of handling the situation he realized he could have done better but he didn’t feel like dwelling too much on the past. Vashtin knew all too well the cost of second guessing any operation. You might have to think up new solutions to problems that your superiors handed down to you but once you made up your mind on how to solve the problem you had to see it through to the end. Hesitation gets people killed, mine has gotten people killed before. Vashtin thought glumly as he pulled up the specs on the Belkor Hotel. If they were going to get their job done right and be prepared in case the A team turned into the Schutta team than he had some homework before they emerged back into real space.   
Four hours later.

The crew of the Ion Wolf waited. It was the same thing they’d done for an hour after hearing that the Alpha Team was starting their operation. So far that had been the last thing the band of smugglers had heard. By the time they had arrived on Kaluhtan’s surface the region that included the city with the target hotel was shrouded in darkness. It was the perfect conditions for getting the rescue team in and out but of course Vashtin knew the mission relied on more than just the weather. He wished there was more time to go over things, or maybe have Arya suck on his cock to relieve some of the edge. But once the mission had started his mind was narrowly focused on being ready for go time. 

Nijia waited at the entrance to the cockpit while Arya sat in the copilot’s chair. Teyza had finished off all of the repairs on Huwg and was sitting with the droid at his launch tube, ready and perhaps counting down the minutes until her friend might be sent into battle. Vashtin was glad to have the big lug in their hand of cards but there was another player he had started to worry about. He turned back to Niija. “Once these guys get aboard our ship, make sure you watch them. It would be just like Corto to have them try to kill us. Cuts out having to pay us and gets himself one of the best ships in the sector.”

“I will be watchful captain.” Nijia replied curtly, his voice already mixed with electronic feedback since he had donned his modified clone trooper helmet. The Kaleesh warrior stood still as a stone warrior in the shadows of the cockpit. The one time Separatist from Jabiim was happy to count him amongst his crew. Suddenly he heard a beeping coming from the console. His eyes met with Arya’s.

“That’s the signal for pickup. Looks like you were wrong about this Alpha team after all Vash.” Arya said with a plucky smile before she started activating the engines and preparing the Wolf for takeoff.   
Vashtin settled back into the well-worn material of the pilot’s chair and let out a slow sigh of relief. “Don’t sound too happy miss twin tails. Corto will probably try to slice a bit of our payment off since we’re only a taxi this mission.” Vashtin said as he straightened up and made sure to check the scopes for any patrol craft. Their flight plan still looked clear as could be. Nijia departed from the room to prepare for his role of the pickup operation at the landing ramp. The Ion Wolf moved in towards the city from its camping spot on a nearby mesa. As Vashtin watched the sensor screen and noted that they had just passed the outer wall of the city, static came in over the com line. 

“Mayday maday. Pickup! There were more mercs than we prepared for.” The line cut in and out. Occasionally Arya and Vashtin move in closer and heard cries of battle and high volume exchanges of blasterfire. At least this mission went loud before we got involved. Vashtin moved in quick and keyed the com. “Alpha Team. Is the package safe? We’re inbound. On site in five minutes.” 

“Better get that engine working overtime Pickup. They’ve got a E-Web cannon covering the roof of the building. I’ve got the package but its just Brigs, Kaulil and myself left.” Vashtin heard a wet cough echo over the com line. Years hearing similar sounds in the trench fighting at Jabiim told him that the man on the line was in bad shape.

“We’ll get there Alpha. Hang in there.” 

\----------//------------///----------

When the roof of the Beklor Hotel came into view Vashtin and Nijia were prepping at the landing ramp. A small square screen mounted on the right side of the access corridor showed them what was going on in the cockpit. The former resistance fighter watched with a sharp grin as Arya expertly handled the craft and used the forward guns to turn the E-Web cannon position into shrapnel. It sent a few of the attackers scurrying like frightened little mud ants but Vashtin couldn’t take the time to enjoy the small victory. A scan readout as they got close had shown at lest twenty some hostiles on the roof of the Hotel along with support marksman on other nearby buildings. This was going to be a hot exit. 

“Heads up Guard Team we’re about to open the casket! I’m putting us as close to Alpha as I can which means you’ll have people shooting at you as soon as the ramp opens. Good luck Guard Team.” Arya’s familiar voice called out over the com unit. Vashtin closed his eyes and took one last calming breath. His weapons were ready and his armor, including his helmet, was secure. It was time for fighting. 

“Doors opening!” Arya called out as Vashtin felt the ship rapidly lowering into position. There was a slow ‘creening’ noise as the ramp started to lower. Immediately he moved into position with his unique blaster weapon set into carbine mode. The roof would have been dark except for all the blaster fire that immediately filled his limited scope of vision. Still there was cover on the roof in the form of raised air recycler units and other power affixtures. It gave Vashtin the space to not be in the mouth of the landing ramp and made him harder to hit.

In a military operation he may have been lucky enough to spot the Alpha Team members through ID tag markers but he had no such luck this encounter. Instead he only saw flashes of movement in the darkness but he figured that any of the ones shooting towards him were bad guys. “Nijia! Find the package and get them aboard now!” Vashtin shouted into his helmet com as he opened up with his Merkor II Blaster rifle. It was hard to tell if he hit anything in the crazy environment so Vashtin made sure to keep his bursts short and sweet. Depending on the attacking group’s caliber they might duck at any opposition or they might simply call in a sniper to take him out for good. Vashtin privately hoped it would be the former.

“Captain. I found her, and two Alpha Team survivors. We’re in route. Cover us!” The Kaleesh’s growling tone rang in Vashtin’s earpiece. Suddenly the smuggler captain heard something to his right. A figure in mismatched armor and some sort of symbol on his right shoulder guard kicked out at Vashtin’s head. The smuggler managed to take the blow in the shoulder but the force of the strike sent him right into the housing of the air recycler. 

Vashtin’s entire head rung from the injury and worse still his helmet’s systems were bugging out on him. Static nearly drowned out his eyes and ears as he struggled to figure out where the attacker was, but he couldn’t see him. The smuggler quickly detached the bucket and then managed to get a clear view of the incoming kick coming towards his face. Vashtin caught the armored toe with the empty part of his helm and then shoved forward as he rose up from the ground. His attacker stumbled backward as he lost balance but he quickly recovered as Vashtin started running for his ship.  
“Dammit!” Vashtin growled out when he felt a hot laser bolt blast into his left shoulder. The force of the strike sent him off balance. Crashing down right in front of the landing ramp the native from Jabiim quickly scrambled for his blatgun. His right hand had just reached the handle when a heavy armored boot landed on the gun. 

“You need to stop this! We have no quarrel with you but the girl stays.” Vashtin heard a blaster recycling above him and he slowly looked up to see the same figure with mismatched armor. The symbol on his right shoulder seemed strangle familiar in a way but all Vashtin cared about was the man’s mercy. That and the speedy rumbling that was traveling along the material of the roof that he was settled on.

While Vashtin’s right hand was busy holding onto his blastgun the left hand had been hidden against his lower chest, close to his belt. With a snarl more fitting to a wild barbarian Vashtin pulled a small vibroblade from his belt and slammed it straight into the toe of the strange merc who hadn’t pulled the trigger. The smuggler captain managed to get to a crouch before another blast slashed at the ground nearby.

“What the hells the matter with you? I gave a you a chance to walk away you scum!”  
“That’s the thing. I’m not leaving till my friend there gets back to the ship. Next time, shoot first.” Vashtin said as he flipped the man a half smile. The soldier raised up his blaster rifle but as soon as he did a dark reptilian growl came from behind him. He had just enough time to turn before Nijia slammed the poor bastard right off the roof of the Beklor Hotel. Vashtin tried to laugh but just ended up coughing. The pain in his shoulder was starting to burn through the adrenaline of the fight.

“Took you long enough.” Vashtin said before he noted that the powerfully built Kaleesh was holding a young human female close in the crook of his right arm.

“And now we really should be going.” Nijia said as he moved past Vashtin and put one foot onto the landing ramp. Vashtin nodded before seeing a pair of enemies appearing from the darkness and the air recycler units. The Jabiimi freedom fighter plucked up his blastgun with his boot and fired two heavy rounds into the interlopers. Each of the party crashers fell back with smoldering blast wounds in their chests.

“Well if you’re done having a good time.” Vashtin said with a bit of a low growl before he quickly followed Nijia up onto the landing ramp. Before the smuggler had made it two steps the Kaleesh activated the ramp and Vashtin had to duck a bit low as he made it back aboard his ship. He placed a hand on the side of the access corridor as he felt the Ion Wolf blasting up and away from the roof of the hotel. They were moving out of the area and Vashtin couldn’t be happier. Whoever those people were who had gotten in their way it looked like they had killed off all of the Alpha Team. 

Once they got Gemyline Croft secured in the med bay under Teyza’s care Arya had put them into a dark orbit while the Guard team pathed themselves up, a time honored tradition after many of their missions. Vashtin’s left shoulder had a black crater in it while Nijia’s helmet and armor had earned several new blaster marks from his own part in the mission. The Kaleesh had also broken a finger smashing in the helmet of one of the attackers. While Vashtin worked at setting up a splint for his friend the Kaleesh told him what had happened when he found the girl.

“I took out two before I found her. They had skill, strange armor though, some old some newish. And always this symbol, not familiar with it. Nrghhh.. are you trying to injure my hand more?” The Kaleesh snarled at Vashtin.

“You’re a regular crying Jedi aren’t you. Almost done. And I’m doing no worse than when you tried to pop my arm back in after that job on Eriadu.” 

“Haha that was a fun job. But anyhow I found the girl and there were two of those mercs grabbing her. She wasn’t putting up any fight.” The Kaleesh told his partner in crime as Vashtin finished patching up the splint.

“She’s some Imperial Governor’s little brat. She’s probably never seen a blaster except for in the hands of her pop’s guards. Poor thing must be frightened as a nexu kitten.” Vashtin said before he checked to make sure the bacta patch was still secure on his shoulder before he pulled back on his jacket.

The Kaleesh nodded slowly. Sometimes Nijia had to remember that not every sentient species trained their young in the art of war. “I will feel better once she is off the ship and Corto pays us.”

“Same here Nijia. I’m going to check in with Arya and set the coordinates up right now.” 

As he moved along through the corridors of the Ion Wolf Vasthin was surprised to see Gemyline Croft and Teyza standing in front of the cockpit. “Captain she needs our help.” Teyza blurted out bluntly. Vashtin immediately shook his head and then moved past the two on his way to the cockpit.

“Not of the job Teyza and you know that. Pick her up drop her off, that’s it.” Vashtin replied back curtly before he settled into the captain’s chair. “Set coordinates for Tabortil. I’m looking forward to finishing this job for Corto and quickly. I’d wager he’ll be in a foul mood after losing Alpha Team.”

The young governor’s daughter suddenly appeared behind him with Teyza close by. “My father will hear of your unwillingness to help me captain. He is a very powerful man in this sector.”

“Your father made a deal with Corto. Deal was someone like me risks their neck and gets you out of a bad situation. That’s the limited amount of neck risking allotted for this mission. There is no freebies, not even for a governor’s daughter.” Vashtin said, largely ignoring even looking at Gemyline.

“What if I told you I know where the rebels are hiding ten million credits in gold bars.” Gemyline stated just about as Arya’s hand was reaching to jump them to Tabortil. Vashtin’s head lowered an inch as the number rang again in his head. ‘Ten million credits.’ The smuggler captain’s hand moved forward and stopped Aray’s orange fingers from hitting the control that would jump them away from the planet.

“You’ve got one minute to convince me sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. I will post a new one in a couple days. Any comments and feedback 
> 
> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting  
> Picture of the Ion Wolf http://imgur.com/gallery/1Qu5JCq


	5. Night at Karlil, Morning at the Archial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Ion Wolf make an arrangement with a Moff's daughter.

Gemyline Croft sat in a chair in front of the Ion Wolf’s central holoprojector. Around her the crew of the smuggler ship was assembled. Captain Vashtin sat in his nice ornate chair that had once occupied the galley of a luxury yacht and Arya, his twi’lek copilot and partner in crime leaned against the right side of the chair with her left arm around her captain. Nijia was using a smoothing stone on his Lig sword while Teyza sat with her legs crossed as she studied a datapad.

The daughter of an Imperial Moff was their cargo and yet with the mention of a great treasure trove of stolen imperial credits that would be relatively easy to move she had gone from cargo to a contact. Of course Vashtin had no intention of letting her go once this new job was done, it would be one thing to deliver Gemyline safety back to the original contact, a criminal lord named Corto. It would be another thing, and entirely fatal to Vashtin and his crew to not complete the job at all. Currently their new contact was finishing entering coordinates for the new target building into the holoprojector. While Vashtin’s gut told him to lock her up in the med bay and drop her back off with Corto on the planet Tabortil his mind argued that ten million credits would go a long way in setting Vashtin and his crew up for life. He was sure he’d pick up the occasional anti imperial job now and again but that many credits meant he could set up a nice place somewhere where he and Arya didn’t have to constantly look out for bounty hunters or other scums. 

‘I can pay off the debts for the Wolf and those scum working for Barka. Hell with that many credits I could buy a whole suit of mandalorian steel while I keep blowing up Imperial supply depots. Of course, that relies on the word of some Imperial Moff’s daughter. We’ve started jobs on worse.’ Finally Gemyline Croft put in the last command into the system.

“The Archial Museum,” Gemyline said as a ghostly blue image of a large structure appeared in the middle of the Ion Wolf’s crew. The building was circular with at least five floors based on the data streaming along the outer edge of the holographic. “ it has served Karlil as the center for culture and art preservation for over fifty years now.”

“Someone stashed ten million credits in a museum?” Araya asked inquisitively. 

Gemyline paused for a moment before nodding towards the orange skinned twi’lek in sitting across from where the moff’s daughter was settled. “The museum is a quiet and relative unvisited location. From what I heard during my time captured this made it an ideal hiding place for a horde of treasure that the planet acquired during the clone wars.”

“So why haven’t the rebels just gone in and grabbed the gold themselves.” Nijia asked with a curious look of his reptilian eyes. 

“It has to be genetically locked to the system governor. That’s why they grabbed Gemyline. A genetic lock could be hacked to scan a slightly wider target region. They could trick the system using a child’s genetic imprint.” Arya stated as she looked over the information. Her orange finger raised up and pointed towards some of the data streams. “These here, mention the switch and where the safe is hidden. We might be able to sneak in and use Huwg for the heavy lifting.”

The captain leaned in and scanned through the ghostly blue map once again. “There is an access corridor nearby. It connects the museum to a loading area. Should have one maybe two guards. The corridor is large enough for Huwg to fit through. But it’s risky,” The smuggler captain turned his eyes towards Teyza. “You think he’s ready to go yet Teyza?” Vashtin asked the young Togruta softly.

The young lady with red and white markings looking at her captain and then at the holoprojector before she slowly nodded. “As long as I’m with him he should be fine.”

“Very good. Alright everyone we’ll continue running dark so no one can find us out here. Tomorrow get ready to move at oh five hundred hours. Should be able to move in before any museum staff are around.”  
Gemyline looked a little startled at such an early wakeup time. “We really have to go that early? Isn’t there more security at night? Automated systems and that sort of thing?” She asked nervously as her eyes scanned through the display. “Yes, right here at the back entrance.”

“Arya can handle that. She’s quite the artist with anything from a hydrospanner to a computer spike. Just make sure you stay sharp once we get in. If those rebels are hanging around they’ll want to get you back. You should get some rest. Teyza.” Vashtin declared and the two young ladies soon left the holoprojector area located in the middle of the ship. 

“She’s nervous Vash.” Arya said with an air of slight nervousness in her voice.

“I know. Don’t worry we’ll be fine. Let’s run over the plans again.” The captain of the Ion Wolf said as he gave Arya a knowing wink. The two went through all the details that were available to make sure that they had all the angles covered. There was still some stuff that they couldn’t be sure of but overall it appeared that they could complete the mission, with a bit of luck. Eventually Arya stood up and gave Vashtin a small parting kiss.

“I’m going to make sure all the equipment is ready to go for the mission. Don’t take too long mudboy. I might want some fun myself.” Arya said as she headed out towards the armory that housed their heavy weapons, gear and even two small speeder bikes. Vashtin himself stood up and nodded to Nijia before he headed over to Teyza’s room. He made sure to approach quietly before he knocked on the door. Teyza opened up the door in a white shirt that looked a bit too large for her and some basic underwear. 

“Hello captain. I thought you said we should get some rest.” She said with an innocent tone and sparkly eyes. Vashtin placed his hand lightly on her shoulder and then cupped her neck. 

“I just wanted to check on you and Gemyline, make sure you two were settled and ready for the mission.” Vashtin said as he felt her warm flesh underneath his touch. Teyza’s flesh shivered beneath his fingers as she nodded and allowed him access to her room. The Moff’s daughter was already curled up on Teyza’s bed wearing an underdress she had apparently borrowed from Teyza. 

“Is everything okay captain?” Gemyline asked as she pulled the covers a bit more higher to cover her body.

“It’s okay Gemy. The captain comes in sometime to cuddle with me. I still get nightmares from when I lived at Coruscant. He keeps me warm till I go to sleep. He could keep you warm too.” 

“Really…” Gemyline said with more than a bit of disbelief in her tone as Vashtin removed his jacket and shirt. The moff’s daughter watched as Teyza pulled up her oversized white top and revealed a pair of perky breasts that had orange and white markings like the rest of her body. With the young Togruta’s help Eventually the two of the captain and his youngest crewmember were both naked and Vashtin slide into position behind Teyza on the bed.

Gemyline still had the covers over her body when Teyza’s leg started to rub against her own flesh. “You don’t have to be shy Gemy. We’re all part of a crew, we take care of each other on the Wolf. I take care to make sure Huwg is always fixed and the captain takes care of me when I get lonely or have bad dreams.” Teyza said right before the young Togruta woman let out a soft lusty sigh. Gemyline’s eyes narrowed as she saw motions of the blankets where Vashtin and Teyza’s body were. The two forms were very close together.

Underneath the blankets Vashtin’s hands rubbed all over Teyza’s breasts and down between her legs. It didn’t take much from his fingers to get the Togruta’s pussy wet and shiny, especially once he started rubbing his cock against her sex from the other end. 

“Mrmmm.. Captain, you make me feel so warm.” Teyza whispered out as she let her fingers rub over her flesh and over Vashtin’s fingers as he played with her hard nipples and her liquid soft flesh. The young orange and white skinned girl moaned out weakly as she felt Vashtin’s beard rub against her neck as he laced a stream of kisses up to her cheek and headtails. 

Vashtin let out a soft groan of his own as he stroked the inside of Teyza’s legs and rubbed his cock along the inside of her outer lips. He was always gentle with Teyza, even though this was far from the first time they had spent an evening together. One night Teyza had a nightmare and came to Vashtin and Arya’s room at night for comfort. She was terrified, mentioned something about the farm and the master, and had huddled close to Arya while pulling for Vashtin to lay close to her back for warmth and comfort. The two smugglers had warmed the young Togruta up in more ways than one after Teyza started playing with Arya’s breasts and rubbing her tight ass against Vashtin’s crouch. 

Now as Gemyline inched forward beneath the covers to warm up to Teyza Vashtin found it was nice to relax after the job had started on such a bad note. Worrying about Corto and his anger at losing a squad of mercs washed away as he enjoyed the warmth of Teyza. When the young Togruta finally grabbed a hold of the slightly wet tip of his cock she guided the tip into her wet warm entrance.

Vashtin groaned and Teyza gasped as the first few inches of his cock pressed inside of her pink pussy. His fingers rubbed over the cute Togruta’s breasts and hips as he slowly started to pump her young cunt with his thick long cock. He loved feeling her hard nipples and the taunt flesh of her hips as they gyrated against Vashtin’s hard flesh. 

“Ooohmm.. captain.. fuhh…fuck… yes….” Teyza moaned aloud while her hands clung to Gemyline’s shoulders as she was fucked vigorously from behind. Vastin could feel the warmth growing as the three lay underneath the comforters. The smuggler captain pushed the blankets off and found Teyza’s orange and white hands were rubbing Gemyline’s breasts beneath the moff daughter’s borrowed dress.

“Ah… Mrmmm. Teyza… your hands are so warm.” Gemyline said softly as Teyza smiled at the Imperial girl’s gasps and lusty moans. 

“See. I told you that when the captain comes he fixes… nrggh… ahhh.. he fixes everything, including the cold… cuaahh..” The lovely Togruta mechanic gasped aloud as Vashtin slapped his hand onto her hip and gave the tight flesh a squeeze before he pulled back and then drove his cock right back into her young tight little cunt. As Vashtin pressed his entire body forward and back against Teyza’s form he managed to catch a glimpse of Teyza pulling the dress over Gemyline’s body and revealing the humans form to both Teyza and Vashtin. Gemyline had a lithe athletic body that was a bit fuller than Teyza with breasts at least one size above the Togruta mechanic’s bust. 

“Mraawhh.. captain….. please.. warm up my pussy. That’s it…. Fuck… warm up my whole body….” Teyza cried out as her hands continued playing over Gemyline’s breasts after pulling the moff’s daughter close to her. Vashtin growled through the building pleasure boiling in his loins. He knew that Gemyline’s father would have him gutted and worse if he ever found out about the smuggler captain fooling around with his daughter. Thankfully Vashtin had a feeling Gemyline wouldn’t tell many about the encounter and it didn’t seem like she had much to complain. Every time Teyza played with her nipples or sucked on her tits the moff’s daughter moaned out warmly before she eventually wrapped her legs around Vashtin’s to pull her body snug with Teyza’s.

“Your command of her pleasure seems excellent indeed Captain Draus.” Gemyline said in between heated gasps before Teyza started to cum and cum loudly. 

“Captain… cuaaaghh…. Fuck… fuck my pussy… I’m cum… I’m cumming!” She roared out as her pussy started to tighten sharply along the length of Vashtin’s invading prick. With the surge in sensation Vashtin didn’t last long as the young girl’s tight hole clasped repeatedly around his cock, pulling him in and securing her inner most parts around his powerful length. 

Soon enough the smuggler captain started to cum from the onslaught of pleasure his mechanic was giving him. His hands squeezed at her breasts with the occasional reach towards Gemyline’s own larger tits. Both girls screamed with euphoric pleasure as Vashtin filled Teyza’s tight cunny with a warm dose of cum as she pressed her body back fully to take as much of his cock as she was able to.

“Mrmmm… nyaahh.. captain… your cum always feels so good inside of my body. Gemyline you should try it.”

Vashtin had to laugh at that and simply rubbed Gemyline’s breasts as his arms moved past Tezya’s form. “I think that is enough excitement for one night. Maybe the three of us will celebrate a job well done. For now we should rest.” Vashtin said before he let his hands fall away from Gemyline’s body as he hugged Teyza’s. The girls played with each other a bit more before both of them fell to sleep. He would have liked to linger for the rest of the night and keep a watch on Gemyline but displeasing Arya was not something he could afford to do, she liked her own pre mission distractions just like Teyza. So once the two young girls were asleep Vashtin slyly untangled himself from Teyza’s arms and then collected his clothes and headed out of Teyza’s room. 

In the early hours of the morning the crew of the Ion Wolf was preparing for their mission. Everyone including Gemyline was geared up. The Moff’s daughter had a suit of light padded clothing and had been given a small blaster pistol in case things got dicey. Nijia was wearing his usual battle armor and had already placed his modified clone trooper helmet on his head. The Kaleesh looked menacing by nature alone but when he was fully equipped Vashtin felt like he could go toe to toe with a Mandalorian as far as presentation as well as deadly skill. Vashtin had his modular blaster at the ready and wore his long mud colored cloak over a light suits of composite armor and Teyza and Arya wore light clothing with built in armor weave. All in all the crew was as well-equipped as an elite stormtrooper unit, Vashtin just hoped they would’t run into any of those on the operation. As the captain took one last look over his unit he gave a small smirk and a nod to his crew and the one extra passenger.

“Alright, let’s do this thing.”

Aproximately an hour and thirty minutes after they had woken up the strike team had the back area of the Archial museum locked out. The two security guards had been knocked out and Arya was watching the coms channels with her security kit. She had a modified headset around that allowed her to not only track calls and signals from the museum’s security system but monitor local imperial frequencies as well. 

Nijia had already got the doors open and with Huwg in close proximity the Kaleesh warrior was leading the group. Tezya was in front of Vashtin with Gemyline right beside her. The captain wanted to bring up the rear, both as an old habit and because today his gut had not been settled at all. Still his eyes were sharp and his nerves were wiry for any sign of trouble. A man like Vashtin survived only as his wits and luck could take him and with each step into further into the museum he knew he was getting close to a giant payoff, but the unease lingered.

Having reviewed Gemyline’s plans it didn’t take the group long to find the security vault. Teyza settled in and used a datapad to interface with the vault’s security system. With a program that Arya had worked up they got through the general security measures and walked straight along towards the genetic fingerprint lock. Gemyline moved forward with a slight hint of worry as she moved further into the administrator’s room where the safe was held. She looked towards Teyza who gave her a smile and a comforting nod. Nijia patted Huwg on the back and then glanced back towards the moff’s daughter. The warrior looked over to the captain as well but at the moment the captain was either staring at both young women’s assess or merely watching the proceedings. Either way Nijia returned his helmeted gaze towards watching the outside of the administrator’s room.

Gemyline put her finger on the scanning devince linked to the vault and the crew waited nervously for the results. Huwg simply continued looking straight forward as the droid’s entire command programming was to watch the area outside of the room, not the inside. Vashtin’s blaster swept over the area, ready for anything to jump out. Growing up on a world with constant rain and terrain that was often muddy to the point of walking on a layer of liquid earth made you warry of things popping out from things that looked normal. But for the life of him everything looked good. Finally there was a small beep and the scanner lit up with green light, confirming that the lock had been disabled.

Vashtin let out a sigh of relief and both Teyza and Gemyline smiled back at him. The three opened up Huwg’s rear compartment and started loading up the gold bars that they had found within the security vault. Vashtin couldn’t help but have a little pep in his step. He’d never seen so much gold. It was marked with the seal of the planetary governor from the Clone Wars so it would have to be melted down to help with traceability but they almost had it. With the last bar added Vashtin closed the hatch and gave Huwg a pat on the rear of the droid’s armored carapace. “Not many things better than your droid being loaded up with gold bricks.”

“Oh I can think of a view things captain.” Gemyline said before she ripped Teyza’s datapad out of the Togruta’s hands. As Vashtin realized what was going on the moff’s daughter quickly punched in a command into the datapad. The tip of Vashtin’s blaster heated up before he hit the datapad square in the back before hitting the moff’s daughter in her upper shoulder.

“Bah… you piece of filth. Nrrgnnn.” Gemyline Croft spat out as the datapad lay smoldering in front of her. Teyza got back up and looked at Huwg while Vashtin stood over the moff’s daughter.

“Big mistake girl.” Vashtin said as he readied one more shot.

“I’m afraid it was Captain. But at least it won’t be my last. Your last one was putting me where I’d have access to your droid’s mechanic.”

“Captain!” Teyza called out as Vashtin kept his blaster trained on the traitorous whelp of a bastard moff. He hated getting played. As his head turned toward the door however he found a much greater threat.  
Huwg had turned around and now as he faced the captain his heavy repeater blaster and his grenade launcher were now primed and aimed right towards Vashtin. “Primary target acquired. Eliminate Captain Vashtin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and feedback are appreciated. 
> 
> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting  
> Picture of the Ion Wolf http://imgur.com/gallery/1Qu5JCq


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Vashtin deals with a new betrayel

A hundred things rushed through Vashtin’s mind after his own heavily armed battle droid declared that he was now its target. When the droid’s weapons were raised and prepared to fire on him Vashtin ducked under the swinging arm of his malfunctioning droid ally before he worked to predict the droid’s next attack. While his other allies shifted, debating what to do he managed to catch a glimpse of Arya rapidly working on her security kit. The distraction cost him as Huwg’s left arm swung across the space in between them and slammed the smuggler right in the chest. 

“Vashtin!” Arya cried out as the smuggler captain was lifted right off his feet. The first thing that he felt after his chest and ribs feeling like they’d been fractured was the hard metallic surface of a trash compactor lying in the alley that had been their meetup point after the mission. Now his back and his front ached with pain but two heavy footfalls stirred him from the pain.

“Resistance is futile Captain Draus.” Huwg declared as it aimed the barrel of its heavy repeater canon squarely on Vashtin. 

“Huwg! No!” Teyza cried out as she jumped on Huwg’s back. One armed looped around the droid’s head while she placed her left hand on one of the droid’s photoreceptors in a vain attempt to limit some of the droid’s view. As feeble as it was Teyza’s hands managed to keep Vashtin from being exploded into atoms. 

“Nijia take off his arms! We have to disable him somehow. Nijia?” Vashtin realized he didn’t see his friend with the Lig sword anywhere nearby. Where the hell is that leather faced maniac. With no one to put the hurt on Huwg the assault droid was easily able to toss Teyza off his back once his left arm raised up to shove her off.

“Hrmmphh… No Huwg. The Captain is our friend. Please stop this!” She cried out after she landed behind Huwg while the droid once more primed its blaster canon squarely on Vashtin. The captain’s blaster raised up quickly and he fired off two shots, one caught the droid’s main photoreceptor but it missed the second by an inch.

“Blast.”

“Eliminate target, Captain Drauooghh….” The last word that came from the droid was garbled out by static. Suddenly the light coming from within the photoreceptor that he had missed was dimmed. 

“That was close.” Arya said as she moved up and Vashtin saw that she had her security kit in hand. He could have kissed her right then and there. Somehow she had turned the same kit that got them into the museum and she had shorted out Huwg’s systems. Once more he had been saved by the beautiful orange skinned twi’lek. How did I get to be so lucky. 

Vashtin realized the loud blaster sounds were likely to have alerted some unnecessary attention. “The Imperials will be here soon. We need to get out of here before they find us with a trove of stolen gold chips. Where is Nijia?” He asked as he holstered his blaster and rest his hand on Teyza’s shoulder for a moment. The young Togruta was looking very despondent as she looked over Huwg’s chassis and the smoldering black ruins of his main eye. 

“We’ll get him fixed up Teyza.” Suddenly he heard movement from behind him. Vasthin and Arya immediately had their blasters pointed squarely towards the source. Fortunately they found their large muscled associate lugging in what appeared to be the unconscious form of Gemyline Croft on his shoulder.

“Imperial foot patrols are already closing in. We need to leave the area.” Nijia declared, his voice coming in sharp and menacing through his modified helmet. Vashtin nodded and then looked quickly towards Arya after scanning over Huwg.   
“Any chance you can get him running?” Vashtin asked quickly, thinking about the entire horde of gold bars that was still locked in Huwg’s armored compartment. Arya shook her head.

She showed him an area scan on her security kit’s screen. The smuggler captain quickly noticed several groups of red markers converging on the location.

“We barely have an opening as it is. No chance we can drag him.”

“But we could stow him.” Vashtin said as his gaze fell on the trash container he had been hurled at by the very droid he needed to make disappear.

“Have you gone scatter brained? We risked this much just to lose the gold and the droid?” Nijia asked with surprise. It would have been one thing just to lose out on the payout but the droid had saved the skins of both the Jabiim native and the Kaleesh before. Still Nijia was no fool, dragging the droid was their only option and they wouldn’t get far trying to stealthily carry out the armored instrument of war.

“We will have to get them as far away from the museum as possible. Keep the focus on us and we might be able to sneak back in. It’s not a plan but smugglers who stand and fight Imperial troops end up with no credits and with blasterbolts in their chest. Now help me load him in.” Vashtin said, his tone forceful and harsh before he moved into position with the Kaleesh. Imperials were likely going to be on them soon, it was now or never. The two men managed to hoist Huwg up into the trash container and Teyza helped to spread the trash around to bury her friend.

“Captain we have to come back for him.” The young girl said, trying to sound brave and stern in her words. Vashtin may have been the captain but Huwg was still at the top of Tezyza’s list of friends. She cared deeply for the droid, hating it when he went into battle. Vashtin had an idea about how she was feeling with leaving the battle droid tucked away in a dumpster. 

“Don’t you worry Teyza, we’re not leaving this planet without him.” Vashtin said as he dragged her away from the container when Nijia closed the hatch. “But now you have to be brave. We’re going to be fighting to survive so I need your head in the game. Can you do that for me?” Vashtin asked as he looked at the scared looking Togruta. She had put a brave face on when burying Huwg but now that she’d be leaving her friend her courage had weakened. Eventually however she gave him a shy little nod and then pulled out her small blaster pistol, an old DC-17 from the war. 

The captain hoped she wouldn’t need it but to get out of this encounter he knew the entire crew might be trading shots with stormtroopers before it was over. He hoped that they could avoid such entanglements for Teyza’s sake and for the rest of the crew. It was one thing when they did a commando raid, it was another thing to be hunted like an animal. For a moment Vashtin’s mind fell back on old memories, himself down in the mud with Faye and Theo with clone troopers blasting away at the viscous ground they were moving through. Vashtin blinked away the reverie and found some solace looking at Arya. “Alright let’s move.” The smugglers assembled and departed from the museum. 

\---//-----//-------

Three hours later the smuggling crew of the Ion Wolf was no closer to recovering their cargo, but they were alive and Vashtin figured that had to count for something. Either the force was with them or the Jabimmian still had some luck left. The group only ran into one patrol and that had been easily dispatched by Nijia knocking out both clonetroopers when Vashtin and Arya distracted them. Now they were just lying low. The dingy rathole that Arya had found for them was a vacant restaurant that had seen better days. But since it wasn’t seeing much action it was being very suitable for them to lie low. The bigger problem for the crew was how to get off the planet. Vashtin didn’t want to risk the stormtroopers finding out about the Ion Wolf. The ship has to stay as clean as possible, the smuggler thought as he worked over the other options. Getting back to Huwg was the most important element of the equation. They had to recover their armored battle droid for his tactical ability and for the treasure trove secretly stowed inside his bulk, it was just a matter of how to accomplish it. 

Arya approached the man with mud brown hair and a mangy beer and rest her orange skinned hand on his shoulder. “You know, last I checked Montton was still in the area. I’m sure it wouldn’t cost us too much to ask for a favor.” She wasn’t surprised when Vashtin shifted his shoulder forward slowly, making her slender fingers slide off of his armored jacket. Of course he’s going to be stubborn.

Vashtin turned his head back towards his lovely Twi’lek. “We could send word to him, but I would rather take out another fifty thousand credit loan from Rolgo the Hutt then be in Montton’s debt again.” The smuggler said as if the mere name had caused a pain in the bottom of his foot. Montton was a good sort, a skilled operator who had a ship and crew worth their salt. But they also made sure to agitate Vashtin’s nerves with their arrogance and a certain level of panache. 

“We may not have another choice Vashtin. We’re near enemy territory, no we’re in enemy territory and we’re carrying around someone who would try to escape if given the chance.” Arya replied back to Vashtin, reminding him about Gemyline Croft, the Moff’s daughter who they still had to worry deal with. 

Maybe its better if we just blast her and leave her for the scrags to find, Vashtin thought for a moment before deciding pissing off a Imperial Moff was not good for his group’s long term survival. “Let’s keep that card in the deck, for now at least.” Vashtin said somberly as he mulled things over. “We should look over the city plans again. I think I have an idea for getting Huwg out of there.”

\-------//------//----------

Nijia hung in the shadows with this Lig sword and a heavy blaster on hand. He was ready to attack, ready to give the nearby clonetroopers a taste of what a full blown Kaleesh warrior could do. Of course for now he still had to wait, at least until the signal was sent to him by Arya. The orange skinned twi’lek and Teyza were handling their part of the operation, same as the captain. So long as everything worked out well they would be able to secure Huwg and get the gold out before the day was over. It was a high stakes game they were playing, a group of smugglers against a corps of stormtroopers. Nijia would be lying if he didn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it. The high stakes reminded him of the war and each stormtrooper he dealt with was a small way to honor his Kaleesh brothers and sisters who had been subjugated for the crimes of one Separatist General. 

Finally his comlink chirped and then he heard Arya’s warm voice over his helmet’s com system. “We just cut through the fence of the depot. Start doing your magic Nijia. Good luck.” The com unit cut off right after the one message, short and sweet just like usual. It was time for the warrior to get to work. When the two troopers patrolling the area moved past the alcove he was hiding in Nijia leapt in for the attack. He caught the lead trooper with a high kick and then landed swiftly before he turned around and grabbed the other soldier’s upper body with his red armored gauntlets. 

“What… what are you doing?!” The trooper managed to yell before Nijia was turning the trooper around in the air before he let go. Flying from where he had stood the troopers white armored body smashed into his companion who was only just recovering from the kick Nijia had used to break the armor of his helmet. 

“Hey you! Stop right where you are!” Nijia looked back to the left and spotted two more stormtroopers raising their blasters and heading his way. It was time for him to move positions.

The Kaleesh ducked into an alleyway with another two man patrol fresh on his tail. He was running as fast as he could but the troopers weren’t about to give up anytime soon. A red blaster bolt pinged off his shoulder armor. The blast didn’t penetrate his flesh but the blast was close enough to leave a residual red burn red burn in his eye. The Kaleesh squashed an insult on his lips and focused through the irritation. Distraction kills just as easily as a blaster bolt. When he spotted the turn he had scouted earlier he could hear the heavy boot falls of the troopers coming. Nijia quickly turned the corner and pressed his back against the wall. He heard the armored boots rushing to meet their dooms. His right arm moved and quickly acquired his lig sword while his left hand withdrew his blaster. So far so good. 

\----//----//-----

 

“Easy easy does it. Just like flying casual.” Arya said softly as she turned the cargo speeder onto the main avenue off of the Archial Museum. Thanks to Nijia all the attention of most of the Imperials looking for them was now centered on a Kaleesh who had the strength of at least thirty stormtroopers. There were still a few of the white armored goons hanging around but they didn’t seem to be worried about a cargo hauler labeled Frogan’s Waste Disposal; Huwg might be smelly for a while but at least he was secured along with their payday. So to be safe Arya was going at it slow, not wanting to draw any attention. Teyza sat in the chair besides her, with her datapad open and trying her best to hack into HUWG to rest most of his programming that had been messed with by Gemyline. 

The Togruta girl was still quite agitated that Gemyline was still being allowed to breathe oxygen but she knew it was the captain’s call and she trusted his judgement. Unfortunately it didn’t look like she was going to be able to get HUWG fully functional again anytime soon. She needed him back in his hold aboard the Wolf. They would be there soon enough. Within a few minutes Arya breathed a sigh of relief as when they made it through the security cauldron. The lovely orange twi’lek clicked on her comlink. “Wolf One we’ve made it over the line. Time for you to make sure Wolf Three makes it home in one piece.”

After a few moments Vashtin’s voice came over the com unit as Teyza drove the cargo speeder onto a new street that would take them along the route towards the hangar where the Ion Wolf was residing. “Roger that Wolf Two, as soon as Three gets in to place I’ll make sure no bucketheads have a chance to follow. Meet you at the rendezvous point.”

“Hurry Wolf One. All this gold has perked my appetite for other things. I want to be done with this rock and celebrating beachside on Nassgol, the sapphire bay is always perfect this time of year.” Arya declared with a short smile as she continued towing HUWG back to base.

\----//----//-------

“The sapphire bay is always perfect this time of year.” Vashtin would have loved to imagine Arya sunbathing on the shores of a familiar golden beach, drink in hand as she enjoyed herself with Nassgol’s rays shining on her naked skin. Of course right at the moment she was imparting him with alluring fantasies he was finishing the wiring on a modified proximity bomb. The explosive wasn’t much but it was one of the few that Vashtin had carried with him for the job at the museum. The proximity bomb, two frag grenades and some hackjobs was the perfect ticket for getting Nijia out of trouble. Vashtin wasn’t impressed with the hackjobs, he’d spent four months in a mud filled cave on his home planet that was constantly either in danger of being flooded by the rains or trampled when one of the Republic walker patrols came through the area. He was better than this and he knew it. It doesn’t have to be pretty, it just as to do its job, Vashtin had to remind himself when he received the alert from Nijia. The double beep over the communications device alerted him to the fact that Kaleesh was closing on their exit point. Looking around to make sure everything was in place Vashtin quickly headed towards the hatch that lead to the space below. 

\-----//---///-----

As Nijia rushed into decrepit one story build a full squad of stormtroopers was nearly upon him. When he made it through the door the white armored soldiers immediately started to pelt each side of the building with their blaster rifles. Bit by bit the walls began to crumble. The soldiers of the Galactic Empire closed in on the structure, inching closer and closer. Right before the walls were about to crumble completely a blast occurred in the center of the structure. Suddenly a destructive force was coming from inside the building, not the outside. The stormtroopers had gotten close enough to the building that when the explosion occurred chunks of the building flashed forward at tremendous speed, crashing into the soldiers. Four were immediately put out of commission while six others were knocked right off their feet. During the chaos caused by a certain Jabiim’s explosive skills none of the stormtroopers were coherent enough to notice the human and Kaleesh departing the area on a stolen speeder bike. 

With the destruction behind them Vashtin gunned the speed on the bike’s control as Nijia held onto his friend. “Next time you get to be the bait for the bucket heads. My armor wouldn’t survive a hutt’s smelly fart.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now let’s get back to the Wolf.” Vashtin said as he took the speeder bike on a long roundabout course. Soon enough he spied the spaceport where his ship was anchored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and feedback are appreciated.
> 
> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting


	7. Into the Lion's Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vashtin and Teyza spend some time together while trying to figure out who to sell their haul of gold to.

In Vashtin’s mind it felt like stealing a ton of gold bricks was infinitely easier than getting any true value from them. The pieces of gold were cool to look at it but they were not single pieces to be bought traded for other goods or services. Sums of cold hard credits would be the best measure of their worth and finding someone interested in dealing with stolen goods became the crew’s mission after they left Tabortil. Not only was the gold stolen it was also incredibly Imperial in nature. While they were branded with the old Republic sigil the smuggler captain from Jabiim had the distinct feeling that Emperor Palpatine and the men who maintained the Empire wouldn’t care about the small technicality. So to offload as much of the gold for credits as they could the Ion Wolf had gone from Tabortil to Nar Shadda, better known as the Smuggler’s Moon by smugglers, thieves, bounty hunters and all other manner of career lawbreakers. 

From there the crew had journeyed to the Neoclan Market, a massive bazaar in its own right but also the best place to purview the merchants that might fit well into any illicit dealings. In the same bracket you would look for to sell Imperial goods you may also find illegal bounties, wanted ads for assassins and inquiries for particular slaves. While Vashtin and his crew had sat and drank at the underworld market the soldier turned smuggler captain found himself nostalgic for the Clone Wars. At least back then we had a purpose. We fought for our freedom. Now I fight to keep my crew fed and my ship going strong. Vashtin thought as he saw criminals of a hundred skin colors and face shapes milling about in the den that sold every pleasure a sentient could dream of. Waiting for Arya to sift through the available data had left his mind restless and troubled by all the darkness that had saturated the galaxy. He knew that the Clone Wars had been a brutal affair but now it seemed a whole new wave of darkness had settled over the lands with Emperor in charge. The ex-soldier figured he may have just been depressed for being on the losing side but he knew that even those on the winning side suffered if they dared push against the limits of Palpatine’s New Order. 

After several hours Arya had used her training and contacts to find them what the needed, a fence. Accordingly as they set a meeting with the man Arya had informed him that based on everything she had found the fence named Tarvar Green was the best man available for the work they needed. After a series of discreet and high encrypted holocalls Vashtin, Nijia and Teyza had set out for a meeting with Arya providing overwatch. They made it to Tarvar’s shop without incident and things were looking good when he produced a lockbox filled with the credits to pay for the five gold bricks that Vashtin had come with. The idea had been to manage the small transaction with Tarvar before they started bringing him bigger shipments of the gold. 

Everything had gone well until a group of Humans, Rodians and Weequay had appeared. It appeared that the group had been keeping tabs on Tarvar, knowing that he dealt with a lot of credits for very important cargo. The group of would be thieves had gotten the drop on the smuggler crew and been preparing to blast them when Arya used her sniper rifle to take out the main leader. After that the area exploded with blaster fire but after finding cover in Tarvar’s shop the three smugglers and their sniper backup had made short work of the criminals. Not a single thief left the area alive thanks to Arya’s skillful aim but the damage to his store and his nerves had made Tarvar lose interest in the deal. 

The Ikotchi’s interest was quickly rekindled when Nijia informed him what happened to dealbreakers on his home planet and the fence had accepted the gold bricks and given Vashtin the lockbox full of credit chips amounting to 2.5 million credits. It was the biggest payday that the crew had seen since they Vashtin had acquired the Wolf . After that, they had met back at the ship to split off some of the take. Nijia went off looking for new weapons and to replenish some of their basic gear while Arya and Vashtin focused on the task of finding other potential avenues of offloading the gold. With 2.5 million Vashtin’s share easily included the amount to pay off his debts to the Hutts but the smuggler knew that the sooner they get rid of the rest of the bricks the better off they would be. 

So while Arya went off looking to hit the casinos, cantinas and spice dens of the Smuggler’s Moon for possibilities the captain from Jabiim went a different route. About two hours after the meeting with Tarvar Vashtin sat in a room settled a little ways from the cockpit of his ship. Inside several screens and consoles were active. The room was essentially a long range communications and backup sensor compartment. From here he had sent off about fifty message to contacts spread out across the galaxy. He had to be discreet of course and didn’t think that half the people he messaged would even reply back to him but he held out hope that they might get some kind of bite. Of course he ended up finding a very nice distraction while he waited for a reply. Recently Teyza had come into the room and declared that she needed his help.

When he asked the young Togruta what for she told him that her body had been getting hot again and that she needed his help to fight the horniness rampant in her body. His brown eyes looked over the teenage beauty in front of him. The girl with orange skin and white markings wore a pair of blue short shorts and a white and black striped tube top that looked like it was barely covering up her nipples and breasts. When the door to the room closed behind her the young Togruta mechanic had almost immediately started to strip off his clothes right in the small compartment. 

Teyza smiled at the captain and her expression grew even wider when she saw his pants tenting at the sight of her stripping off her clothes. She kicked off the cruddy shoes she wore and the socks soon followed. After that, she removed her ratty short shorts and exposed her soft orange and white colored pussy towards the human sitting in front of her. She wasn’t sure why but suddenly she had gotten a lot hornier in the last couple days. When the crew had Gemyline with them, the young horny Togruta had been able to fight the lust by playing with the noble girl. Now Gemyline was gone and the Captain’s cock was always her favorite toy to play with. 

Almost as soon as her short shorts fell to the ground, the captain reached out a hand and grabbed her left ass cheek. He pulled her in closer and ran his right hand along the skin of her flat stomach while the heat continued growing inside of her. The captain’s fingers played over the white markings that stood out all over her orange skin as she let out a shivering breath of budding lust. 

“Oooh captain your fingers always feel so good on my skin. I… I’ve been feeling so hot lately. I don’t know why.” Teyza declared before Vashtin’s fingers slid down even further along her smooth skin until his rough fingers began parting her wet lips and playing with her clit. At that point her nipples became hard as plasteel and rubbed even more against the material of her tube top as her body warmed up. Vashtin’s left hand fingers played over her back before traveling down to play in between the deep groove of her tight ass cheeks while his right hand toyed with her clit. She bit down on her tongue gently while her left hand reached up and tugged her tube top upwards to reveal her perky tits and erect nipples. With her captain so close her body she could feel his thick long cock hardening within his pants. The sexy Togruta girl wanted to reach back and play with his cock but her nipples were demanding her attention. While the captain’s fingers played with her slit and clit her hands reached up and started to pull and play with her nipples.

“Kyahh… oooh I love your fingers… and your cock captain.” Teyza moaned out before she started to slowly grind her tight smooth ass cheeks over her captain’s pants. She could feel his hard cock pushing against its restraints, begging to be let go while she tweaked and rubbed her dark orange nipples with her fingers. The mechanics fingers were as skilled with a hydrospanner as they were with playing with her nipples or giving the captain a hand job. Her double B cup breasts rose and fell gently with each tortured breath. Teyza’s eyes closed when she gave herself a particularly long pinching pull. Her mouth opened and her tongue lolled out soon after as Vashtin’s fingers slid a few inches inside of her tight teen pussy. 

“Ooooh captain…. Fuh… play with me… I’m your naughty mechanic…” Teyza said in between lustful whimpers before she slowly felt Vashtin pushing her forward slightly before turning her body around. Her hands quickly found their way onto Vashtin’s pants. The orange and white skinned Togruta girl quickly undid his belt buckle and then unzipped his black combat pants. 

“Captain your cock looks so hard.” Teyza said with a bite of her lips as her bright eyes noticed the massive tenting in Vashtin’s briefs. The captain let out a small laugh before he lifted his body up off the chair for a moment to help the young woman pull off his boots and pants. As soon as his thick long shaft was exposed, Teyza started to lean forward. She kissed his tip for a moment before she opened her hot lips and started to gorge herself on the captain’s length. The fire in her belly was raging now. She could feel her juices flowing out of her naked pussy while she sucked on the captain’s prick. Each time the plucky mechanic took more of his cock into her mouth with wet ‘slurp slurp’ noises as her cheeks puffed out to accommodate his girth. 

Teyza’s right hand squeezed her double B cup breasts while her left hand snaked down between her legs. While her mouth attended the captain’s needs both of her hands worked on her own pleasure. Vashtin got a good look at her right hand playing with her puffy hard nipple while her left hand rubbed up and down over her wet creamy slit.

“Captain… I’m a horny little nexu aren’t I?” Teyza asked. The last bit of her sentence was an old reaction from her time at Coruscant but Vashtin didn’t seem to mind the inclusion. The veteran of the Clone Wars let out little groans of heated pleasure and Teyza knew that he was getting closer and closer to his release. Finally, she pulled back her lips and then just repositioned her body so that her breasts were rubbing against Vashtin’s cock. With her relatively small but perky orbs she couldn’t envelop the captain’s cock completely but she could still give him pleasure as her soft tissue rubbed as much of his cock as possible. The sensation of his cock warming up resonated through her body. She ignored the increasingly burning wetness dwelling inside of her pussy and continued pressing her breasts together as she ground her body against the captain’s big hard cock. His precum leaked out all over the space in between her tits and she also occasionally licked the slit of his crown to taste and enjoy the captain’s salty precum.

“I want you to cum all over me captain. Make me a mess with your thick cum…” Teyza said as she continued rubbing her breasts against Vashtin’s thick cock until he started to cum. Right in front of her she watched as Vashtin’s cock started to twitch before he let out a hoarse growl. Her eager eyes lit up as she saw the first blast of cum launch out of his cock and onto her neck. The second blast from his flesh canon landed on the lower part of her collarbone before a third blast caught her cheek just to the left of her lips. After a few more blasts Teyza’s breasts were thoroughly covered by Vashtin’s cum. 

She loved the feeling of his seed resting on her orange and white flesh and she let her tongue reach out and lick the cum that had settled on her cheek while her hands spread Vashtin’s cum over her perky tits. “I want more captain. I am happy my tit job felt so good but now I want to feel your cock inside of me.” Teyza said to Vashtin with a begging panty tone in her voice as she looked at Vashtin and his still large cock.

Vashtin gave her a roguish grin before he played his finger over Teyza’s cum covered nipples. “Well why don’t you use your mouth to get me nice and hard again Teyza. Then I’ll be able to fuck you even more.” The captain said. Teyza quickly nodded and then smiled towards the man with the thick long beard. Her pussy was incredibly hot and wet at that moment but she wanted to please her captain. He had taken her in, protected her, and taught her everything from fixing an engine to fixing HUWG up. So as soon as possible she moved her body forward again and rested her orange fingers on Vashtin’s warm skin. The horny young Togruta had seen girls in vids use only their mouth and like the titjob she wanted to try new things.

The smuggler captain watched as the cute Togruta female in front of him leaned forward and started to lick the crown of his cock. After cumming all over Teyza’s tits his long length was very sensitive but soon enough a new pool of pleasure was welling up inside of his body as Teyza started to lick along the sides of his cock. She never used her hands this time and simply moved her head along while her mouth and tongue enjoyed as much of his cock as she could reach. Vashtin heard Teyza moaning each time that she slowly ran her tongue all over his cock. 

“Captain your cock tastes so good. I think I can feel it getting harder each time I lick you.” Teyza giggled in front of him with almost childlike delight. Vashtin loved her bubbly demeanor even when she was playing with his cock. In no time at all his prick was hard as durasteel and he grabbed her lithe form before pulling her in close to his body. Teyza had to stand on her toes as she moved her body forward so that her young eighteen year old pussy was lined up just over Vashtin’s hot throbbing cock. “I can’t wait to feel you inside of me again captain.”

Before another moment passed Teyza started to slowly inch her body down onto Vashtin’s cock. The captain let out a groan of pain and pleasure. His mechanic’s pussy was tight and warm as his cock penetrated the first few inches of her body. 

“Haaunnn…” Teyza moaned out. Her eyes closed and she bit her lips as the pleasant feeling of her captain’s cock filling out her tight pussy. The young Togruta’s entire boy shivered and her pussy wept around Vashtin’s cock. When she pushed her body up on her toes, she could feel a bit of his hard rod sliding back out of her lower lips. The wet friction that built up inside of Teyza’s body felt like an electric current slowly building in charge. While she continued to slowly slide her body up and down on Vashtin’s great thick cock the smuggler grabbed at her cum smeared breasts.

“Huu….Ahhhnnn…” Teyza screamed out when she felt her captain’s hands mooshing the sweat and cum spattered flesh of her breasts and occasionally pulling on her dark orange nipples. The sensations distracted her from keeping the sliding motion of her body up. As Vashtin’s hands played and flicked with her nipples Teyza’s entire body sank onto the cock spearing her tight teen pussy. Her eyes closed and she could feel her captain’s cock touching something very deep within her sex. It felt like his cock was probing deeper into her sexual canal than ever before. Her pussy reacted all over his cock and she felt more of her girlcum leaking out around the seal her labia made around his cock. “Your making my juices spill all over Captain!” The Togruta moaned out lewdly before Vashtin reached his right hand down away from Teyza’s hard nipples. The warrior from Jabiim grabbed a hold of the orange and white flesh of Teyza’s hip and started to help her body return to moving up and down on his prick. 

Teyza instantly let out a string of surprised cries of passion as Vashtin started filling out her entire pussy with each stroke of his cock. The pleasure was burning through her body at full charge now. The heat from his penetrations were so intense it felt like he was leaving deep burn marks all over the inside of her silken tunnel. “Captain… fuh…. Fuck… keep fucking me please…. It feels so good having your cock reach so deep in my pussy. Please… keep using my tight pussy. I want to feel you fill me up again and again.” The young Togruta girl said while her body bucked on his length. When Vashtin added his second hand to propping her body up, he was able to drive his cock in and out of her body with increased fervor. 

Teyza’s mind constantly floated in and out of sync from the pleasure Vashtin was giving her. The Togruta swore that she could feel every inch of his length and the lines of each vein on his cock while the captain hammered away at her pussy. It felt like a flesh covered power drill was driving against her womb every other beat. In no time at all Teyza felt a brilliant explosion deep inside of her pussy. Waves of intense heat flashed through her brain and body and Vashtin felt her pussy clamp down hard around his cock as she came. The tight pussy he had been fucking tightened even more and while Teyza’s body continued bouncing up and down Vashtin started to cum inside of her. 

Teyza suddenly cried out in pure bliss as she felt the first black of Vashtin’s second orgasm flowing into her pussy. His white cum journeyed deep into her pussy as he released more of it inside of her molten depths. The eighteen year old Togruta felt his viscous cum coating every inch of her innermost points while her hands wrapped around the captain’s body. She nibbled and kissed on his neck while her small breasts rubbed against his scarred chest. “Captain your cum is everywhere inside of my pussy. It feels so good. I think… I think I won’t be horny for a bit.” Teyza said with a smile as she fought to recover her normal breathing.

Vashtin grinned at her and gave her a small kiss and a grin before he saw the door opening behind them. When Teyza heard the hiss of the door, she turned as well though she remained firmly mounted on top of Vashtin’s cock. She could feel the cum overflowing from inside of her pussy before she saw that Arya had entered into the room. The lovely orange twi’lek gave a chuckle as she saw the two and she moved in to Teyza’s back and gave the girl a light kiss on the shoulder.

“I had a feeling I might find you two together. You both should get cleaned up.”

“What’s going on?” Vashtin asked as he looked beyond Teyza towards Arya. As he peaked his head out from behind the sweat covered naked Togruta girl Arya leaned in and gave the bearded smuggler a kiss.

“I found someone very interested in purchasing the lion share of the gold.”


	8. A Case of Lust, a Case of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Ion Wolf works to make an arrangement to sell the Imperial gold they have stolen.

In Vashtin’s mind it felt like stealing a ton of gold bricks was infinitely easier than getting any true value from them. The pieces of gold were cool to look at it but they were not single pieces to be bought traded for other goods or services. Sums of cold hard credits would be the best measure of their worth and finding someone interested in dealing with stolen goods became the crew’s mission after they left Tabortil. Not only was the gold stolen it was also incredibly Imperial in nature. While they were branded with the old Republic sigil the smuggler captain from Jabiim had the distinct feeling that Emperor Palpatine and the men who maintained the Empire wouldn’t care about the small technicality. So to offload as much of the gold for credits as they could the Ion Wolf had gone from Tabortil to Nar Shadda, better known as the Smuggler’s Moon by smugglers, thieves, bounty hunters and all other manner of career lawbreakers. 

From there the crew had journeyed to the Neoclan Market, a massive bazaar in its own right but also the best place to purview the merchants that might fit well into any illicit dealings. In the same bracket you would look for to sell Imperial goods you may also find illegal bounties, wanted ads for assassins and inquiries for particular slaves. While Vashtin and his crew had sat and drank at the underworld market the soldier turned smuggler captain found himself nostalgic for the Clone Wars. At least back then we had a purpose. We fought for our freedom. Now I fight to keep my crew fed and my ship going strong. Vashtin thought as he saw criminals of a hundred skin colors and face shapes milling about in the den that sold every pleasure a sentient could dream of. Waiting for Arya to sift through the available data had left his mind restless and troubled by all the darkness that had saturated the galaxy. He knew that the Clone Wars had been a brutal affair but now it seemed a whole new wave of darkness had settled over the lands with Emperor in charge. The ex-soldier figured he may have just been depressed for being on the losing side but he knew that even those on the winning side suffered if they dared push against the limits of Palpatine’s New Order. 

After several hours Arya had used her training and contacts to find them what the needed, a fence. Accordingly as they set a meeting with the man Arya had informed him that based on everything she had found the fence named Tarvar Green was the best man available for the work they needed. After a series of discreet and high encrypted holocalls Vashtin, Nijia and Teyza had set out for a meeting with Arya providing overwatch. They made it to Tarvar’s shop without incident and things were looking good when he produced a lockbox filled with the credits to pay for the five gold bricks that Vashtin had come with. The idea had been to manage the small transaction with Tarvar before they started bringing him bigger shipments of the gold. 

Everything had gone well until a group of Humans, Rodians and Weequay had appeared. It appeared that the group had been keeping tabs on Tarvar, knowing that he dealt with a lot of credits for very important cargo. The group of would be thieves had gotten the drop on the smuggler crew and been preparing to blast them when Arya used her sniper rifle to take out the main leader. After that the area exploded with blaster fire but after finding cover in Tarvar’s shop the three smugglers and their sniper backup had made short work of the criminals. Not a single thief left the area alive thanks to Arya’s skillful aim but the damage to his store and his nerves had made Tarvar lose interest in the deal. 

The Ikotchi’s interest was quickly rekindled when Nijia informed him what happened to dealbreakers on his home planet and the fence had accepted the gold bricks and given Vashtin the lockbox full of credit chips amounting to 2.5 million credits. It was the biggest payday that the crew had seen since they Vashtin had acquired the Wolf . After that, they had met back at the ship to split off some of the take. Nijia went off looking for new weapons and to replenish some of their basic gear while Arya and Vashtin focused on the task of finding other potential avenues of offloading the gold. With 2.5 million Vashtin’s share easily included the amount to pay off his debts to the Hutts but the smuggler knew that the sooner they get rid of the rest of the bricks the better off they would be. 

So while Arya went off looking to hit the casinos, cantinas and spice dens of the Smuggler’s Moon for possibilities the captain from Jabiim went a different route. About two hours after the meeting with Tarvar Vashtin sat in a room settled a little ways from the cockpit of his ship. Inside several screens and consoles were active. The room was essentially a long range communications and backup sensor compartment. From here he had sent off about fifty message to contacts spread out across the galaxy. He had to be discreet of course and didn’t think that half the people he messaged would even reply back to him but he held out hope that they might get some kind of bite. Of course he ended up finding a very nice distraction while he waited for a reply. Recently Teyza had come into the room and declared that she needed his help.

When he asked the young Togruta what for she told him that her body had been getting hot again and that she needed his help to fight the horniness rampant in her body. His brown eyes looked over the teenage beauty in front of him. The girl with orange skin and white markings wore a pair of blue short shorts and a white and black striped tube top that looked like it was barely covering up her nipples and breasts. When the door to the room closed behind her the young Togruta mechanic had almost immediately started to strip off his clothes right in the small compartment. 

Teyza smiled at the captain and her expression grew even wider when she saw his pants tenting at the sight of her stripping off her clothes. She kicked off the cruddy shoes she wore and the socks soon followed. After that, she removed her ratty short shorts and exposed her soft orange and white colored pussy towards the human sitting in front of her. She wasn’t sure why but suddenly she had gotten a lot hornier in the last couple days. When the crew had Gemyline with them, the young horny Togruta had been able to fight the lust by playing with the noble girl. Now Gemyline was gone and the Captain’s cock was always her favorite toy to play with. 

Almost as soon as her short shorts fell to the ground, the captain reached out a hand and grabbed her left ass cheek. He pulled her in closer and ran his right hand along the skin of her flat stomach while the heat continued growing inside of her. The captain’s fingers played over the white markings that stood out all over her orange skin as she let out a shivering breath of budding lust. 

“Oooh captain your fingers always feel so good on my skin. I… I’ve been feeling so hot lately. I don’t know why.” Teyza declared before Vashtin’s fingers slid down even further along her smooth skin until his rough fingers began parting her wet lips and playing with her clit. At that point her nipples became hard as plasteel and rubbed even more against the material of her tube top as her body warmed up. Vashtin’s left hand fingers played over her back before traveling down to play in between the deep groove of her tight ass cheeks while his right hand toyed with her clit. She bit down on her tongue gently while her left hand reached up and tugged her tube top upwards to reveal her perky tits and erect nipples. With her captain so close her body she could feel his thick long cock hardening within his pants. The sexy Togruta girl wanted to reach back and play with his cock but her nipples were demanding her attention. While the captain’s fingers played with her slit and clit her hands reached up and started to pull and play with her nipples.

“Kyahh… oooh I love your fingers… and your cock captain.” Teyza moaned out before she started to slowly grind her tight smooth ass cheeks over her captain’s pants. She could feel his hard cock pushing against its restraints, begging to be let go while she tweaked and rubbed her dark orange nipples with her fingers. The mechanics fingers were as skilled with a hydrospanner as they were with playing with her nipples or giving the captain a hand job. Her double B cup breasts rose and fell gently with each tortured breath. Teyza’s eyes closed when she gave herself a particularly long pinching pull. Her mouth opened and her tongue lolled out soon after as Vashtin’s fingers slid a few inches inside of her tight teen pussy. 

“Ooooh captain…. Fuh… play with me… I’m your naughty mechanic…” Teyza said in between lustful whimpers before she slowly felt Vashtin pushing her forward slightly before turning her body around. Her hands quickly found their way onto Vashtin’s pants. The orange and white skinned Togruta girl quickly undid his belt buckle and then unzipped his black combat pants. 

“Captain your cock looks so hard.” Teyza said with a bite of her lips as her bright eyes noticed the massive tenting in Vashtin’s briefs. The captain let out a small laugh before he lifted his body up off the chair for a moment to help the young woman pull off his boots and pants. As soon as his thick long shaft was exposed, Teyza started to lean forward. She kissed his tip for a moment before she opened her hot lips and started to gorge herself on the captain’s length. The fire in her belly was raging now. She could feel her juices flowing out of her naked pussy while she sucked on the captain’s prick. Each time the plucky mechanic took more of his cock into her mouth with wet ‘slurp slurp’ noises as her cheeks puffed out to accommodate his girth. 

Teyza’s right hand squeezed her double B cup breasts while her left hand snaked down between her legs. While her mouth attended the captain’s needs both of her hands worked on her own pleasure. Vashtin got a good look at her right hand playing with her puffy hard nipple while her left hand rubbed up and down over her wet creamy slit.

“Captain… I’m a horny little nexu aren’t I?” Teyza asked. The last bit of her sentence was an old reaction from her time at Coruscant but Vashtin didn’t seem to mind the inclusion. The veteran of the Clone Wars let out little groans of heated pleasure and Teyza knew that he was getting closer and closer to his release. Finally, she pulled back her lips and then just repositioned her body so that her breasts were rubbing against Vashtin’s cock. With her relatively small but perky orbs she couldn’t envelop the captain’s cock completely but she could still give him pleasure as her soft tissue rubbed as much of his cock as possible. The sensation of his cock warming up resonated through her body. She ignored the increasingly burning wetness dwelling inside of her pussy and continued pressing her breasts together as she ground her body against the captain’s big hard cock. His precum leaked out all over the space in between her tits and she also occasionally licked the slit of his crown to taste and enjoy the captain’s salty precum.

“I want you to cum all over me captain. Make me a mess with your thick cum…” Teyza said as she continued rubbing her breasts against Vashtin’s thick cock until he started to cum. Right in front of her she watched as Vashtin’s cock started to twitch before he let out a hoarse growl. Her eager eyes lit up as she saw the first blast of cum launch out of his cock and onto her neck. The second blast from his flesh canon landed on the lower part of her collarbone before a third blast caught her cheek just to the left of her lips. After a few more blasts Teyza’s breasts were thoroughly covered by Vashtin’s cum. 

She loved the feeling of his seed resting on her orange and white flesh and she let her tongue reach out and lick the cum that had settled on her cheek while her hands spread Vashtin’s cum over her perky tits. “I want more captain. I am happy my tit job felt so good but now I want to feel your cock inside of me.” Teyza said to Vashtin with a begging panty tone in her voice as she looked at Vashtin and his still large cock.

Vashtin gave her a roguish grin before he played his finger over Teyza’s cum covered nipples. “Well why don’t you use your mouth to get me nice and hard again Teyza. Then I’ll be able to fuck you even more.” The captain said. Teyza quickly nodded and then smiled towards the man with the thick long beard. Her pussy was incredibly hot and wet at that moment but she wanted to please her captain. He had taken her in, protected her, and taught her everything from fixing an engine to fixing HUWG up. So as soon as possible she moved her body forward again and rested her orange fingers on Vashtin’s warm skin. The horny young Togruta had seen girls in vids use only their mouth and like the titjob she wanted to try new things.

The smuggler captain watched as the cute Togruta female in front of him leaned forward and started to lick the crown of his cock. After cumming all over Teyza’s tits his long length was very sensitive but soon enough a new pool of pleasure was welling up inside of his body as Teyza started to lick along the sides of his cock. She never used her hands this time and simply moved her head along while her mouth and tongue enjoyed as much of his cock as she could reach. Vashtin heard Teyza moaning each time that she slowly ran her tongue all over his cock. 

“Captain your cock tastes so good. I think I can feel it getting harder each time I lick you.” Teyza giggled in front of him with almost childlike delight. Vashtin loved her bubbly demeanor even when she was playing with his cock. In no time at all his prick was hard as durasteel and he grabbed her lithe form before pulling her in close to his body. Teyza had to stand on her toes as she moved her body forward so that her young eighteen year old pussy was lined up just over Vashtin’s hot throbbing cock. “I can’t wait to feel you inside of me again captain.”

Before another moment passed Teyza started to slowly inch her body down onto Vashtin’s cock. The captain let out a groan of pain and pleasure. His mechanic’s pussy was tight and warm as his cock penetrated the first few inches of her body. 

“Haaunnn…” Teyza moaned out. Her eyes closed and she bit her lips as the pleasant feeling of her captain’s cock filling out her tight pussy. The young Togruta’s entire boy shivered and her pussy wept around Vashtin’s cock. When she pushed her body up on her toes, she could feel a bit of his hard rod sliding back out of her lower lips. The wet friction that built up inside of Teyza’s body felt like an electric current slowly building in charge. While she continued to slowly slide her body up and down on Vashtin’s great thick cock the smuggler grabbed at her cum smeared breasts.

“Huu….Ahhhnnn…” Teyza screamed out when she felt her captain’s hands mooshing the sweat and cum spattered flesh of her breasts and occasionally pulling on her dark orange nipples. The sensations distracted her from keeping the sliding motion of her body up. As Vashtin’s hands played and flicked with her nipples Teyza’s entire body sank onto the cock spearing her tight teen pussy. Her eyes closed and she could feel her captain’s cock touching something very deep within her sex. It felt like his cock was probing deeper into her sexual canal than ever before. Her pussy reacted all over his cock and she felt more of her girlcum leaking out around the seal her labia made around his cock. “Your making my juices spill all over Captain!” The Togruta moaned out lewdly before Vashtin reached his right hand down away from Teyza’s hard nipples. The warrior from Jabiim grabbed a hold of the orange and white flesh of Teyza’s hip and started to help her body return to moving up and down on his prick. 

Teyza instantly let out a string of surprised cries of passion as Vashtin started filling out her entire pussy with each stroke of his cock. The pleasure was burning through her body at full charge now. The heat from his penetrations were so intense it felt like he was leaving deep burn marks all over the inside of her silken tunnel. “Captain… fuh…. Fuck… keep fucking me please…. It feels so good having your cock reach so deep in my pussy. Please… keep using my tight pussy. I want to feel you fill me up again and again.” The young Togruta girl said while her body bucked on his length. When Vashtin added his second hand to propping her body up, he was able to drive his cock in and out of her body with increased fervor. 

Teyza’s mind constantly floated in and out of sync from the pleasure Vashtin was giving her. The Togruta swore that she could feel every inch of his length and the lines of each vein on his cock while the captain hammered away at her pussy. It felt like a flesh covered power drill was driving against her womb every other beat. In no time at all Teyza felt a brilliant explosion deep inside of her pussy. Waves of intense heat flashed through her brain and body and Vashtin felt her pussy clamp down hard around his cock as she came. The tight pussy he had been fucking tightened even more and while Teyza’s body continued bouncing up and down Vashtin started to cum inside of her. 

Teyza suddenly cried out in pure bliss as she felt the first black of Vashtin’s second orgasm flowing into her pussy. His white cum journeyed deep into her pussy as he released more of it inside of her molten depths. The eighteen year old Togruta felt his viscous cum coating every inch of her innermost points while her hands wrapped around the captain’s body. She nibbled and kissed on his neck while her small breasts rubbed against his scarred chest. “Captain your cum is everywhere inside of my pussy. It feels so good. I think… I think I won’t be horny for a bit.” Teyza said with a smile as she fought to recover her normal breathing.

Vashtin grinned at her and gave her a small kiss and a grin before he saw the door opening behind them. When Teyza heard the hiss of the door, she turned as well though she remained firmly mounted on top of Vashtin’s cock. She could feel the cum overflowing from inside of her pussy before she saw that Arya had entered into the room. The lovely orange twi’lek gave a chuckle as she saw the two and she moved in to Teyza’s back and gave the girl a light kiss on the shoulder.

“I had a feeling I might find you two together. You both should get cleaned up.”

“What’s going on?” Vashtin asked as he looked beyond Teyza towards Arya. As he peaked his head out from behind the sweat covered naked Togruta girl Arya leaned in and gave the bearded smuggler a kiss.

“I found someone very interested in purchasing the lion share of the gold.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting


End file.
